Royal Kingdoms: The Justice
by Aiko Ishikawa
Summary: semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh,apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan,apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba 'siapa yang kuat dia yang menang' apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?... chapter 16 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Halo bertemu lagi,saya Aiko Ishikawa,wah nulis lagi ni saya (ditendang) untuk penggemar Akademi Dynasty Warriors belum saya update karna saya masih macet untuk membuat humornya,jadi saya ganti dulu ceritanya dengan ini,yang menampilkan OC saya (senang tingkat anak TK) cerita ini kayanya punya genre Action,Adventure,saya cuman mau nulis aja,karna ni cerita udah jadi fosil (?) dibuku tulis saya. Oke Happy Reding

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei, ada OC dalam ni cerita-

Warning:seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat,kemungkinan OOC,cerita lari dari sejarah (?),dan hal hal yang ga akan ada disejarah aslinya,satu lagi Author sering terlibat dari cerita (baca:mengganggu)

**Summary:**semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain,saling membunuh,apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan,apakah semua sudah mengikuti hukum rimba _Siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_,apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter:1**

**-**Dia Bodyguardku?!**-**

Cao Pi menatap langit biru yang cerah,sambil tidur tiduran dibawah pohon yang rindang "tenang sekali" kata Cao Pi sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. "tuan muda!anda dipanggil yang mulia Cao Cao!" panggil seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang,panggil dia Guo Jia, "baru istirahat,nanti aja" kata Cao Pi membuang mukanya dari hadapan Guo Jia. "hah..." Guo Jia menghela napas menghadapi pangeran es itu. "hei Guo Jia,kau kenal anak angkatnya paman Dun itukan?" tanya Cao Pi bangun dari tidurnya "iya saya tau" kata Guo Jia.

"dia berasal darimana?" tanya Cao Pi lagi, "dia dari Xia Pi, saat itu saya dan jendral Xiahou Yuan menemukannya di sungai, sepertinya hanya dia yang selamat dari kekejaman Lu Bu" jawab Guo Jia. Cao Pi berdiri dan meninggalkan Guo Ji,Cao Pi berjalan menuju istana sedangkan Guo Jia hanya memandangi Cao Pi.

* * *

"jadi kau sudah bisa memanah?" tanya Xu Huang pada seorang gadis kira kira usianya 16 tahun. "ya,sungguh berat pelatihan dari jendral Xiahou Yuan, apalagi dari jendral Zhang Liao" keluh gadis itu. "hahahaha,yang penting sekarang kau sudah bisa memanah, Mi Yan" kata Xu Huang sambil mengelus lembut rambut gadis yang dipanggil Mi Yan itu. "Mi Yan, Yang Mulia memanggilmu" kata seseorang yang memakai eyepacth, panggil saja dia Xiahou Dun. "baik" kata Mi Yan, lalu dia berlari menuju istana.

* * *

"kenapa sih ayah memanggilku" tanya Cao Pi dengan tampang dinginnya. "kau tau gadis bernama Mi Yan kan?" tanya Cao Cao. "tau" kata Cao Pi sambil membuang muka. Dari arah luar terdengar suara langkah kaki "yang mulia Cao Cao, maaf saya terambat!" Mi Yan terus berlari begitu cepat saking cepatnya tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan Cao Pi.

**BRUK!**

"apa apaan sih kau ini!" Cao Pi mendorong tubuh Mi Yan kebelakang. "ma,maaf" kata Mi Yan. "dasar anak kecil" sindir Cao Pi, mendengar hal itu Mi Yan serasa ingin meledak.

"oh Mi Yan, kau sudah datang, baguslah"kata Cao Cao tersenyum. "Yang Mulia memanggil saya" Mi Yan menghadap Cao Cao. "aku hanya ingin kau melindungi Cao Pi dimedan perang nanti" perkataan Cao Cao itu membuat Cao Pi dan Mi Yan seperti kesetrum "apa?! Aku dilindungi anak ingusan itu!" Cao Pi menunjuk Mi Yan dengan meteran marah 50% "siapa juga yang mau melindungimu,wek" kata Mi Yan sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya. Mereka berdua saling tatap menatap, bisa dibayangkan kedua mata mereka seperti ada aliran listrik like a anime. Jia Xu yang dari tadi ada disamping Cao Cao pun mulai angkat bicara, dengan cara berbisik ke telinga Cao Cao "anda yakin Yang Mulia, sepertinya mereka ga akrab begitu" bisik Jia Xu "tenanglah Jia Xu, Cao Pi emang selalu begitu" bisik Cao Cao "ya sudah" jawab Jia Xu sambil memperhatikan Cao Pi dan Mi Yan yang sudah mau berantem. "ayah! Kenapa aku harus dijaga sama anak ingusan ini!" kata Cao Pi sambil menunjuk Mi Yan. "siapa yang kau panggil anak ingusan hah?!" kata Mi Yan .

Mereka terus saja melempar ejekan satu sama lain. Jia Xu hanya bisa masang wajah sweatdrop, sedangkan Cao Cao tertawa terbahak bahak. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu Cao Pi dan Mi Yan saling membuang muka satu sama lain.

Guo Jia, Xiahou Dun, dan Xu Huang baru saja sampe keistana langsung aja masang wajah sweatdrop karna melihat kelakuan Cao Pi, Mi Yan, Jia Xu, dan Cao Cao. "oke cukup tertawanya, sekarang serius" kata Cao Cao sambil menghapus air matanya. Semua yang ada disitu termaksud tiga orang yang baru datang tadi memperhatikan Cao Cao "besok lusa kita akan mengadakan perang di Guan Du" (Author:" ye Guan Du!", Cao Cao:"ssst,Author diam", Author:"oh maaf,silahkan lanjutkan") "persiapkan semuanya, sebaiknya kabarkan ini pada jendral lainnya" setelah mengatakan itu Cao Cao meninggalakan singgasananya ditemani oleh Jia Xu.

"Guan Du?" Mi Yan sangat bingung akan pengumuman tidak elit dari Cao Cao. "sepupu, kau yakin ingin melawan Yuan Shao, teman lamamu itu?" tanya Xiahou Dun, "iya, aku ingin membuktikan diantara kita berdua siapa yang paling kuat" jawab Cao Cao.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

wah sepertinya ni cerita pendek amat,sorry karna dibuku tulis cuman menghabiskan tiga lembar aja,Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, cerita ini sangatlah beda jauuuuuuuh dari sejarahnya, dan saya akan perkenalkan OC saya

Nama:Mi Yan

Warna rambut: hitam

Warna mata: hitam

Sifat: tomboy, selalu semangat, setia kawan, polos

Keahlian: memanah

Senjata: panah (kalo ada waktu akan diupload gambar senjatanya Mi Yan difacebook)

dan jangan lupa review ya

**Next Chapter: Persiapan untuk Guan Du **


	2. Chapter 2

Hai,kembali lagi, wah chapter dua ya,oke langsung aja balas review.

-xtreme guavaniko-

Cao Pi:"aku bukan kurang ajar,tapi kurang sopan"

Mi Yan:"sama aja tau!"

Cao Pi:"SHUT UP!"

Di Guan Du adalah perang favorit saya,pokoknya favorit paling favorit deh, Mi Yan dibawah ajaran om om,eh Xu Huang om om ya?

Xu Huang: -_-

Oke thank to review.

-Lee Xia-

Makasih,oke thanks to review.

-scarlet and blossom-

Benar sekali, Cao Pi emang payah (dilempar Cao Pi pake buah durian)(?!) oke thanks to review.

-KuroragiUum-

Mi Yan:"oke,kita lempar pedang"

Cao Pi:"aku terima"

Author:"eh jangan lempar lempar benda benda tajam"

Oke thanks to review.

Happy Reading Guys

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms:The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:Adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei,ada OC dalam ni cerita-

Warning:seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat,kemungkinan OOc,cerita lari dari sejarah (?),dan hal hal yang ga akan ada disejarah aslinya, satu lagi Author sering terlibat dalam ni cerita (baca:mengganggu)

**Summary:**semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain,saling membunuh,apakah didunia sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan,apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba _Siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_, apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter:2**

-Persiapan untuk Guan Du-

Bulan purnama yang terang benderang menghiasi langit malam di kota Xu Chang. Didepan istana terlihat tiga orang sedang berbicara. "kau yakin mau membantu kami?" tanya Cao Cao pada seseorang, "iya" jawab orang itu, "bagaimana dengan saudaramu itu?"tanya Xiahou Dun, "saudaraku..." pembicaraan dihentikan oleh Cao Cao, "sebaiknya kita bicarakan soal ini diistana,sambil minum minum" Cao Cao mengajak tamu dari Shu itu masuk keistana diikuti oleh Xiahou Dun.

* * *

Pagi harinya

"uh berat sekali ni belanjaan" keluh Mi Yan, "kita bawa ni belanjaan sampai dapur istana" ajak Xu Huang. Xu Huang dan Mi Yan membawa belanjaan itu kedapur istana, "fiuh selesai juga" kata Mi Yan. Dia berlari keluar menuju tempat latihan, tapi dia melihat Cao Cao berbicara dengan seseorang berjanggut panjang, yang Author kenal namanya Guan Yu. "jadi kau bersungguh sungguh mau membantuku?" tanya Cao Cao sambil meminum tehnya, "iya, tapi ada syaratnya" kata Guan Yu sambil memainkan sendok digelasnya, "apa itu, Guan Yu?" tanya Cao Cao lagi. "setelah aku membantumu aku pergi dari sini tanpa ada gangguan apa pun, kedua jangan serang saudaraku, itu syaratnya, apa anda bisa memenuhinya" kata Guan Yu. "tentu aku menerimamu dengan baik disini" kata Cao Cao tersenyum, "baguslah, anggaplah bantuanku ini atas jasamu mengusir Lu Bu di Xia Pi" kata Guan Yu sambil mengelus jenggotnya.

"jadi Yang Mulia Cao Cao bekerja sama dengan si janggut panjang itu" kata Mi Yan dibalik semak semak. "hei, apa yang kau lakukan disitu Mi Yan?" kata Xu Huang sambil menepuk bahu Mi Yan. "master Xu Huang,siapa si janggut panjang itu?" kata Mi Yan sambil menunjuk Guan Yu, "dia master Guan Yu, jendral dari Shu" kata Xu Huang. Mi Yan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

**Tok, tok, tok**

Suara pintu diketuk "siapa disana?" kata Cao Pi, "Guo Jia, tuan muda" jawab suara dibalik pintu. Cao Pi berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya lalu membuka pintu "ada perlu apa?" tanya Cao Pi, "anda dipanggil yang mulia Cao Cao" kata Guo Jia sambil memberi hormat. Cao Pi meninggalkan Guo Jia begitu saja, sedangkan yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa menghela napas "seperti biasa, tuan muda selalu meninggalkan lawan bicaranya" kata Guo Jia, lalu ia mengejar Cao Pi.

* * *

"Yang Mulia, persiapan untuk pergi ke Guan Du sudah siap" kata seorang prajurit sambil memberi hormat. "baguslah, malam ini kita akan berangkat" kata Cao Cao berdiri dari singgasananya. "ayah ada perlu denganku?" Cao Pi mengagetkan Cao Cao "kau ini! Untuk tidak jantungan aku, persiapkan semua karna malam ini kita akan pergi ke Guan Du" perintah Cao Cao "baik ayah" kata Cao Pi.

* * *

Dikamar Mi Yan, dia memandangi busurnya entah kenapa tiba tiba dia merasa tidak bersemangat "perang...,apa aku bisa..." kata Mi Yan.

* * *

#Author note:

Author:"maaf saya mengganggu ceritanya,tapi saya skip langsung di Guan Du entah berapa lama mereka baru sampe disana. Setting pada malam hari.

* * *

Di main base Wei (kastil Guan Du)

"jadi begitu ya, aku harus taklukan Bai Ma" kata Xiahou Dun. "benar dan anda jendral Guan Yu taklukan Yan Jin" Jia Xu menunjuk Guan Yu. "baik" kata Guan Yu sambil mengelus elus jenggotnya.

* * *

"jadi Cao Cao sudah bersiap dikastil Guan Du" tanya Yuan Shao "iya Yang Mulia" jawab prajurit Yuan Shao, "hmph kau mau bermain dengaku Cao Cao" kata Yuan Shao mengepal tangannya. "oh indah" kata Zhang He melompat dari udara yang sukses membuat Yuan Shao terkena serangan jantung.

"Zhang He! Apa apaan kau mengejutkanku seperti itu!" kata Yuan Shao dengan meteran marah 89%. "maaf Yang Mulia" kata Zhang He. "papa mertua, ijinkan aku ikut bertarung" kata seorang gadis cantik yang Author kenal namanya Zhen Ji. "tidak. Sebaiknya kau disini saja Zhen Ji" kata Yuan Shao menghentikan langkah Zhen Ji. "hmph, aku akan memainkan melodi kematian" kata Zhen Ji mengacungkan sulingnya kearah Yuan Shao dengan tatapan dingin, Yuan Shao hanya bisa menelan ludah. Zhen Ji pergi sambil melambai ke arah Yuan Shao. "kenapa aku harus punya menantu kaya dia" keluh Yuan Shao.

* * *

Hari pun mulai gelap, peperangan di Guan Du atau Battle of Guan Du pun dimulai!

* * *

Sesuai arahan dari sang ahli strategi Xiahou Dun pergi ke Bai Ma diikuti oleh Zhang Liao, "taklukan Bai Ma!" teriak Xiahou Dun sambil mengangkat senjatanya.

* * *

Guan Yu pergi ke Yan Jin. Setelah sampai di base Yan Jin dia langsung menyerang prajurit yang ada disitu "hmph hanya inikah" kata Guan Yu sambil mengelus janggutnya. Prajurit yang masih hidup berlarian menyelamatkan diri "semuannya kembali kemedan perang!" teriak Yan Liang kepada prajuritnya. "jika hanya kau saja yang merasa hebat, hadapi aku" Guan Yu menentang Yan Liang, "kau akan menyesal" Yan Liang berlari kearah Guan Yu dan siap menghunusnya dengan pedang.

**Craaaas!**

"..." Yan Liang terjatuh dengan darah mengucur ditubuhnya "bagaimana?" Guan Yu mengelus jenggotnya.

"berani sekali kau membunuh Yan Liang!" teriak seseorang diatas kuda,namanya Wen Chao. Guan Yu menoleh kearah orang itu. "aku akan membunuhmu!" Wen Chao memacu kudanya kearah Guan Yu dan siap menebas kepalanya.

**Craaaas!**

Wen Chao terjatuh dari kudanya "Yan Liang dan Wen Chao telah gugur" Guan Yu menaiki kudanya untuk kembali lagi ke main base Wei, kini Yan Jin telah menjadi milik Wei. Kabar kematian Yan Liang dan Wen Chao sampai juga ditelinga Yuan Shao.

"apa kau bilang? Dua prajurit terkuatku dengan mudah terkalahkan, terlalu" kata Yuan Shao "aduh cyin, kenapa sih Yan Liang ama Wen Chao bisa kalah ama prajurit Wei, iih lemah amat sih" kata Zhang He. "hentikan itu Zhang He! Prajurit! Dimana lagi jendral jendral Cao Cao berkeliaran?" kata Yuan Shao. "lapor, dibase Bai Ma yaitu Xiahou Dun dan Zhang Liao" kata prajurit Yuan Shao. "hmm... Zhang He, kau serang jendral di Bai Ma" perintah Yuan Shao. "oke cyin" kata Zhang He setelah itu pergi.

* * *

"pangeran Cao Pi apa anda baik baik saja?" tanya Mi Yan. "aku baik baik saja Mi Yan" kata Cao Pi berdiri setelah itu dia menyerang semua prajurit Yuan Shao tanpa ampun, Mi Yan hanya terdiam, entah kenapa tiba tiba dia merasa takut akan perang. Tiba tiba seorang prajurit Yuan Shao menyerang Mi Yan dari belakang.

**Tring!**

Suara tangkisan pedang milik Cao Pi terdengar, darah mengalir dipedang Cao Pi "hei! Kenapa kau diam saja!" teriak Cao Pi, Mi Yan hanya diam, tubuhnya bergetar "pe,perang" kata Mi Yan, Cao Pi memegang pundak Mi Yan "sadarlah! Tidak ada waktunya untuk menangis Mi Yan!" Cao Pi menggoyangkan tubuh Mi Yan, Mi Yan hanya menatap mata Cao Pi.

**Craaas!**

"ukh!" darah keluar dari mulut Cao Pi, disaat itulah Mi Yan baru sadar "pangeran!" kata Mi Yan "hmph,peperangan ini memang harus terluka" Cao Pi membelai rambut Mi Yan, "hahahaha, sungguh tragedi" kata Zhen Ji. "eh, ada perempuan dimedan perang?" kata Mi Yan memperhatikan Zhen Ji "biar aku yang menghadapi gadis cantik itu Mi Yan, seorang gadis cantik, haruslah seorang pangeran yang menghadapinya" kata Cao Pi, Mi Yan hanya bisa masang wajah sweatdrop.

"hmph, jadi kau pangeran Wei ya" kata Zhen Ji. "bunga cantik sepertimu sebaiknya tidak usah berperang, ikutlah denganku, kau akan mekar bersamaku" rayu Cao Pi. Mendengar perkataan Cao Pi entah kenapa Mi Yan mau muntah, "lancang sekali kau!" teriak Zhen Ji, ia mulai memainkan melodi disulingnya. Cao Pi menghindar dari serangan melodi Zhen Ji. Pertarungan sengit antara Cao Pi dan Zhen Ji sangatlah hebat dan Author pun bisa nonton sambil makan popcorn (?). "hmph hebat juga kau" puji Zhen Ji "seorang pangeran memang haruslah kuat" Cao Pi menyerang Zhen Ji dengan cepat, dan akhirnya Zhen Ji kalah.

"menyerahlah" kata Cao Pi sambil menusuk pedangnya disamping kepala Zhen Ji. "selain tampan (!) kau juga hebat, baiklah aku ikut denganmu" kata Zhen Ji. Mi Yan masih berdiam diri, dia hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya yang dari tadi bergetar. "kau baik baik saja Mi Yan?" kata Cao Pi "..." Mi Yan hanya diam

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Wah ceritanya panjang amat,baru kali ini saya nulis sepanjang ini, kok jadi terbalik ya yang melindungi kok jadi Cao Pi, bukannya Mi Yan. Soal rayuan Cao Pi kalo ga salah saya ambil di DW6 saat battle of He Bei, mohon reviewnya ya. See you next chapter

**Next chapter: Masa lalu Mi Yan**


	3. Chapter 3

Saya kembali, sorry telat update karna kuota saya habis, dan ini sudah sangat sekarat alias cuman 11 MB, sumpah itu mah dikit amat bagi saya (nangis bawang bombay) dan yang menanti kelanjutan AKDW mungkin update nanti aja ya, soalnya ceritanya masih macet total,oke balasan review.

-xtreme guavaniko-

Mi Yan:"hiks,hiks,hiks"

Cao Pi:"malas gue ngurus dia" -,-

Mi Yan:"kejam, aku adukan sama om keren"

Author:"om keren? Mana?"

Benar sekali Zhen Ji itu karakter antagonis, ga kebayang ya cantik cantik tapi antagonis, eh antagonis itu apa? #plak# oke thanks to review.

-scarlet and blossoms-

Cao Pi menggombal? Sekali kali dia berkata romantis kaya gitu, bosen liat dia dingin like a kulkas (Author dikejar Cao Pi) oke thanks to review.

-Kirina Fujisaki-

Mungkin Zhang He itu sudah cap banci forever kali ya XD

Ya memang rayuan Cao Pi ga hebat banget (Author disumpel Cao Pi pake buah durian)(?!) oke thanks to review.

-Lee Xia-

Itu bakat terpendamnya Cao Pi, oke thanks to review.

-KuroragiUum-

Zhen Ji:" gue bukan bunga"

Cao Pi:"kau bunga yang tercantik, yang pernah aku liat"

Author:"rayuan Cao Pi jelek amat" -_- (Author ditebas Cao Pi pake tempe, tahu, kecap)(?)

oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei,ada OC dalam ni cerita-

Warning:seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat,OOC,cerita lari dari sejarah (?) dan hal hal yang ga akan ditemukan di sejarah aslinya, satu lagi Author sering terlibat dalam ni cerita (baca:menggangu)

**Summary:**semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang'_ apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter:3**

-masa lalu Mi Yan-

#Author note:

Hanya ingin memberi peringatan,rambu rambu lalu lintas(?) dan hal lainnya, khusus buat chapter tiga semua adegan (Readers:" halah kaya film aja loe Thorn") akan di flashback, jadi ceritanya ini mah waktu Mi Yan masih anak anak,oh iya ada OC lagi disini, dia kakanya Mi Yan, namanya Mi Yuan.

#Author note end.

* * *

**-flashback-**

Kedamaian di kota Xia Pi begitu tenang. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berlari lari dengan riangnya ia membawa bunga "aku ingin memberikan ini pada kaka" kata gadis kecil itu sambil berlari menuju sebuah sungai kecil.

Dipinggir sungai kecil itu terlihat seorang laki laki sedang tidur tiduran, "kaka! Kaka!" teriak gadis kecil yang membawa bunga tadi, "Mi Yan, ada apa?" kata laki laki itu menoleh kearah gadis kecil yang meneriakinya, "ini bunga untuk kaka" kata gadis kecil itu, yang tak lain adalah Mi Yan, ia memberi bunga itu pada laki laki yang dipanggilnya kaka, "terima kasih Mi Yan" kata laki laki itu sambil mengelus rambut Mi Yan, "iya, kaka Yuan" Mi Yan memeluk kakanya itu.

"kita pulang Mi Yan" kata Mi Yuan, lalu ia menggendong Mi Yan dipunggungnya. "iya" kata Mi Yan. Mereka pulang kerumah mereka, diperjalanan pulang Mi Yan mengatakan sesuatu "kaka" kata Mi Yan, "iya, Mi Yan" kata Mi Yuan, "kaka akan selalu menemani Mi Yan kan?" kata Mi Yan lagi, "tentu Mi Yan" Mi Yuan tersenyum, lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya.

* * *

"hmph, jadi ini kota yang makmur ya" kata Lu Bu, "benar, master Lu Bu" kata Zhang Liao.

* * *

"kita harus mengusir Lu Bu, saudaraku!" kata Guan Yu menggebrak meja. "aku tau itu, kita akan adakan perang besok" kata Liu Bei.

* * *

Ketenangan kota Xia Pi pecah akibat perang antara pasukan Liu Bei dan pasukan Lu Bu.

* * *

Kota Xia Pi dibakar oleh pasukan Lu Bu. Mi Yuan yang baru pulang dari pekerjaannya langsung berlari kerumahnya.

"Mi Yan kau dimana?! Uhuk, uhuk," Mi Yuan menutup hidungnya asap, ia terus mencari adiknya, akhirnya ketemu. "Mi Yan, kau baik baik saja, syukurlah" Mi Yuan langsung memeluk adiknya itu, "ka,kaka" kata Mi Yan, Mi Yuan langsung menggendong Mi Yan keluar dari rumahnya untuk membawa ketempat yang lebih aman.

"uhuk, uhuk" Mi Yan terus saja batuk, mungkin karna banyak menghirup asap. Mi Yuan berlari ke sungai kecil tempat biasa ia sering bermain bersama Mi Yan.

"kaka, kenapa ada yang membakar rumah kita dan lainnya" kata Mi Yan masih dengan suara lemah. Mi Yuan tidak bisa menjawab, dia hanya memeluk adiknya tanpa dapat berkata apa apa.

* * *

"saudaraku! Lu Bu membakar kota Xia Pi!" kata Zhang Fei, "apa?! Dasar iblis, dia membakar rumah rakyat yang tak bersalah!" kata Liu Bei sambil menggebrak meja, "bagaimana ini? Prajurit kita sudah sangat sedikit saudaraku" kata Guan Yu. "kita harus meminta bantuan dari Wei" usul Liu Bei.

* * *

"hahahahaha Xia Pi it's mine!" say Lu Bu (Author:"apa?! Kenapa bahasa inggris, Lu Bu jangan pake bahasa inggris dong", Lu Bu:"keingat di game tahu!", Author:"tahu banyak dipasar", Lu Bu:"udah sana loe! Balik nulis didepan laptop sana!"(tendang Author))

-ralat-

"hahahahaha Xia Pi sekarang milikku! Tidak ada yang bisa menentangku!" kata Lu Bu dengan hati yang bahagia melihat Xia Pi kini rata dengan tanah.

* * *

Zhang Liao mengelilingi hutan memastikan kalau semua musuh sudah habis, dia melihat dua orang dipinggir sungai kecil, awalnya dia ingin menyerang tapi begitu melihat yang dia serang adalah anak kecil (minus Mi Yuan, karna usianya sudah 15 tahun) "apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Zhang Liao, "menjauh! Aku tau kau Zhang Liao! Salah satu jendral Lu Bu!" bentak Mi Yuan, "itu benar, tapi aku tidak sekejam master Lu Bu, aku tidak percaya masih ada yang selamat dari kebakaran" kata Zhang Liao, "apa maksudmu?" kata Mi Yuan, "semua orang yang tinggal di Xia Pi, telah habis menjadi abu" kata Zhang Liao menundukkan kepala.

"itu bohong!" bentak Mi Yuan. "aku berkata jujur, sebaiknya kau dan adikmu pergi dari sini, sebelum master Lu Bu mengetahuimu" perintah Zhang Liao, setelah itu dia pergi. Mi Yuan hanya memandangi Zhang Liao dengan tatapan penuh amarah, "kaka...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mi Yan. Mi Yuan berbalik menghadap adiknya lalu memeluk adiknya itu, "ini adalah perang, dimana semua orang menderita, dan kehilangan orang yang disayangi..." kata Mi Yuan sambil terus memeluk adiknya itu.

* * *

Peperangan di Xia Pi masih terus berlanjut, pasuka Liu Bei masih belum bisa memukul mundur pasukan Lu Bu. "tch, sial! Pasukan iblis itu terlalu kuat!" kata Zhang Fei sambil memerintahkan pasukannya mundur.

"sialan kau Lu Bu!" Liu Bei masih berdiri di main basenya memperhatikan para prajuritnya kalah telak, tiba tiba ada seorang prajurit yang melapor "Yang Mulia, pasukan Cao Cao sudah datang" kata prajurit itu sambil memberi hormat. "dimana mereka?" tanya Liu Bei.

"oh, Liu Bei, lama tidak bertemu" kata Cao Cao yang masih diatas kudanya, "tuan Cao Cao, selamat datang" Liu Bei memberi hormat. "kau melawan Lu Bu ya" kata Cao Cao sambil memperhatikan para prajurit Liu Bei yang sudah benar benar terpojok. "sepupu, bagaimana kita bisa melawan para prajurit Lu Bu, beserta Lu Bu nya?" tanya Xiahou Dun. "aku juga belum memikirkan hal itu Xiahou Dun, Guo Jia apa kau punya ide?" Cao Cao menoleh kearah Guo Jia.

"kita akan menyerang kastil Xia Pi dengan air" jawab Guo Jia, "bagaimana caranya?" tanya Xu Huang yang juga ikut campur berbicara disitu, "menurut denah perang milik tuan Liu Bei, disebelah barat ini ada bendungan, dan bendungan ini memiliki sungai kecil yang langsung mengarah ke kastil Xia Pi" kata Guo Jia sambil menunjuk denah perang itu. "betul juga kau Guo Jia" kata Xiahou Dun mengelus dagunya, "permasalahannya siapa yang akan kesana?" tanya Liu Bei, "aku!" kata Xiahou Yuan yang tidak tau menau langsung aja mengangkat tangannya, "kau, apa kau yakin?" tanya Guo Jia meragukan Xiahou Yuan.

"serahkan semuanya padaku" kata Xiahou Yuan menepuk dadanya, "baiklah, setidaknya kau tau tugasnya kan" kata Xiahou Dun menghela napas. "tolong diulangi" kata Xiahou Yuan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**Gubraaak!**

"makanya perhatikan!" Xiahou Dun memukul kepala Xiahou Yuan.

* * *

Ditempat Mi Yuan dan Mi Yan, mereka berdua dikepung oleh prajurit Lu Bu, "menyerahlah" kata salah satu prajurit mengacungkan tombaknya kearah Mi Yuan, "kaka, aku takut" kata Mi Yan bersembunyi dibelakang kakanya, "kau bisa berenangkan, Mi Yan?" tanya Mi Yuan, "bisa, emangnya kenapa ka?" Mi Yan begitu bingung akan perkataan kakanya, belum sempat Mi Yan mencerna perkataan kakanya, dia sudah didorong oleh Mi Yuan ke sungai, "berenanglah kearah bendungan adikku" kata Mi Yuan, lalu ia menyerahkan diri pada pasukan Lu Bu. Mi Yan yang melihat kakanya tertangkap tak bisa berbuat apa apa, dia pun berenang menuju arah bendungan untuk melarikan diri.

"komandan, anak kecil itu kabur!" kata salah satu prajurit, "biarkan saja dia, kita sudah mendapatkan tawanan" kata sang komandan. Mi Yuan dibawa kekastil Xia Pi "maafkan aku Mi Yan" batin Mi Yuan.

* * *

"SERANG!" kata Guan Yu dan Xu Huang, kekuatan aliansi Liu Bei dan Cao Cao berhasil memukul mundur sebagian prajurit Lu Bu. "komandan! Pasukan Liu Bei meminta bantuan!" kata prajurit. "apa?! Jangan menyerah, serang mereka!" perintah komandan.

* * *

"jadi bendungan ini, Guo Jia?" tanya Xiahou Yuan memperhatikan bendungan, "iya, dan sungai dibawah..." Guo Jia tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, "ada apa Guo Jia?" tanya Xiahou Yuan menoleh kearah Guo Jia "lho, Guo Jia kamu dimana?" Xiahou Yuan celingak celinguk.

"aku disini! Disungai!" teriak Guo Jia, Xiahou Yuan menghampiri Guo Jia, disungai kecil itu Xiahou Yuan melihat Guo Jia menggendong seorang gadis kecil "siapa dia Guo Jia?" Xiahou Yuan menunjuk gadis kecil itu, "entahlah, sepertinya hanya dia yang selamat dari pertempuran" Guo Jia memandangi gadis kecil itu. "sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke main base, Guo Jia" perintah Xiahou Yuan, "bagaimana dengan anda, master Xiahou Yuan" Guo Jia meragukan perintah Xiahou Yuan. "tenang, aku bisa mengurus bendungan ini" kata Xiahou Yuan tersenyum, Guo Jia menaiki kudanya dan membawa gadis kecil itu ke main base.

Ditengah perjalanan gadis kecil itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mi Yan tersadar, "aku ada dimana?" tanya Mi Yan, "kau sudah sadar ya" kata Guo Jia tersenyum, "anda siapa?" tanya Mi Yan lagi, "sudahlah, nanti akan aku jelaskan dimain base" kata Guo Jia, "apa itu main base?" tanya Mi Yan lagi.

* * *

Kembali ke bendungan

Bendungan sudah dibuka dan langsung mengarah ke kastil Xia Pi "Horeee! Berhasil, berhasil!" teriak Xiahou Yuan sambil joget like a Dora (!)

* * *

"wah ada air!" semua prajurit yang berjaga dikastil Xia Pi berlarian menyelamatkan diri, air terus naik bahkan sampe ketempat Lu Bu. "hanya air, kalian kira dapat menghentikanku dengan air ini!" teriak Lu Bu.

* * *

"siapa itu Guo Jia?" tanya Cao Cao menunjuk Mi Yan, "dia Mi Yan, satu satunya orang yang selamat" kata Guo Jia sambil mengelus rambut Mi Yan. "satu satunya yang selamat" Xiahou Dun mengkerutkan dahinya, Mi Yan bersembunyi dibelakang Guo Jia, "ke,kenapa harus ada perang?" tanya Mi Yan, Xiahou Dun menghampiri Mi Yan "itu semua kami lakukan untuk keadilan" kata Xiahou Dun.

"keadilan? Tapi semua rakyat di Xia Pi mati, bahkan kakaku..." Mi Yan mulai menangis. Xiahou Dun menatap Mi Yan dengan perasaan sedih, memang bukan waktunya anak seusia dia harus kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi "aku mengerti perasaanmu" kata Xiahou Dun tersenyum, "mata anda kenapa master Xiahou Dun" Guo Jia mengganggu suasana mengharukan itu sambil menunjuk mata kiri Xiahou Dun. "ini, hanya kecelakaan kecil" Xiahou Dun memegang mata kirinya, "apakah itu keadilan? Anda kehilangan mata kiri anda" kata Mi Yan yang masih penuh dengan air mata. "setiap perang, memang harus siap mengorbankan nyawa" kata Xiahou Dun tersenyum. Mi Yan hanya bisa menangis karna banyak melihat orang yang menderita karna perang.

**-flashback END-**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Dan tadi itu chapter 3, yang sukses menghabiskan tulisan sampe dua ribu lebih, hahahaha saya senang banget akan perkataan om keren barusan _"setiap perang, memang harus siap mengorbankan nyawa"_ saya baca itu kalimat sampe berulang ulang, kalo kalian teliti kalimat om keren barusan sama yang diucapkan Cao Pi pada chap 2 tapi cuman beda dasar kalimatnya doang "_peperangan ini memang harus terluka"_ yang tadi yang dikatakan Cao Pi, wah sepertinya cerita Mi Yan sedih ya, untuk wajah Mi Yuan hampir mirip dengan wajah Cao Pi DW6, bedanya Mi Yuan murah senyum, kalo ada kesempatan akan diupload gambarnya difacebook, mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.

**Next chapter: kekalahan Yuan Shao**


	4. Chapter 4

Author:"wah maaf telat update, soalnya saya menunggu kuota, biasanya sih sebulan sekali"

Mi Yan:"halah balas review aja sudah sana"

Author:"oke, dan kamu balik perang sana"

Mi Yan:"baik"(pergi)

* * *

-xtreme guavaniko-

Author:"looking forward!"

Zhang Liao:"kalimat gue!"

Author:"pinjam"

Ya, Xia Pi dibakar oleh Lu Bu, tapi kalo sejarah aslinya saya ga tau, (*Author membuat cerita dengan otak yang gaje, harap dimaklumi*). Mi Yuan, memang hampir sama dengan Mi Yan namanya, namanya juga kaka adik XD

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

-fanficmember-

Saya maklumin karna ceritanya terlalu panjang XD

Benar Cao Pi merayu, anda benar sekali (kasih jempol), masa lalu Mi Yan itu kelam, atau ga sedih, atau (ditabok karna kebanyakan 'atau' ) oke thank to review.

-Lee Xia-

Bulu ayam? Nama julukan yang bagus (catat)

Lu Bu:"gue Lu Bu!"

Author:"dibalikkan jadi Bu Lu"

Lu Bu:(lempar Author ke kuali)(?!)

Oke thanks to review.

-scarlet and blossoms-

Kyaaaaaa om keren jadi Masamune, makin keren

Xiahou Dun:"ga mau, aku lebih suka menjadi diriku sendiri"

Author:"ya udah"

Oke thanks to review.

-Kirina Fujisaki-

Iya, Mi Yan imut banget waktu kecil, dia sungguh imut. Lu Bu memang kejam harap dimaklumi, sudah itu jelek pula (Author ditebas Lu Bu pake tempe goreng), kyaaaa om keren gituloh (peluk Xiahou Dun)

Xiahou Dun:"balik nulis didepan laptop sana!"

Oke thanks to review.

-KuroragiUum-

Cao Cao:"gyaaaaa jari gue!"

Author:"Mi Yan peluk kaka Kuroragi sana, supaya ga nangis lagi, hitung hitung dapat rejeki meluk kaka Kuroragi"

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei, ada OC dalam ni cerita-

Warning:seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat, kemungkinan OOC, cerita lari dari sejarah (?) dan hal hal yang ga akan ditemukan dalam sejarah aslinya, satu lagi Author terlibat dalam cerita (baca:mengganggu)

**Summary: **semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_' apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia?

* * *

**Chapter:4**

-kekalahan Yuan Shao-

"kau kenapa Mi Yan?" tanya Cao Pi, Mi Yan hanya diam, entah kenapa tiba tiba rasa ketakutan akan perang muncul secara tiba tiba. "kau kenapa Mi Yan?" tanya Cao Pi lagi, "hentikan perang ini" kata Mi Yan, "itu mustahil" bantah Cao Pi, "ta,tapi perang ini banyak orang yang tak bersalah harus mati, apa pangeran tidak merasakan hal itu?" tanya Mi Yan pada Cao Pi, Cao Pi hanya diam seribu bahasa dia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan Mi Yan, yang memang benar kalau perang itu banyak yang harus mati.

* * *

"Yang Mulia Cao Cao, saya sudah membunuh dua prajurit terkuat Yuan Shao, yaitu Yan Liang dan Wen Chao" kata Guan Yu sambil memberi hormat. "terima kasih Guan Yu" kata Cao Cao tersenyum. "kalau begitu bolehkah saya pergi" kata Guan Yu, "pergi?" tanya Cao Cao

"ijinkan saya pergi, saya ingin bertemu dengan saudaraku" kata Guan Yu memohon, "maksudmu Liu Bei?" tanya Cao Cao, "iya" kata Guan Yu, "aku mengijinkannya" kata Cao Cao tersenyum. Guan Yu memberi hormat setelah itu pergi, Xu Huang yang melihat kepergian Guan Yu menghentikannya, "anda mau kemana master Guan Yu?" tanya Xu Huang sambil menghentikan langkah kuda Guan Yu, "aku akan pergi menemui saudaraku" jawab Guan Yu, Xu Huang hanya memandangi Guan Yu, "begitu ya, saya sungguh kagum pada anda, master Guan Yu" kata Xu Huang tersenyum, "kagum?" tanya Guan Yu, "anda dapat membunuh dua jendral terkuat Yuan Shao" kata Xu Huang, "aku hanya melakukan tugas yang diberikan pada Yang Mulia Cao Cao, dan anggaplah ini balas budi akan bantuanmu di perang Xia Pi" kata Guan Yu, "begitu ya, kalau anda ingin pergi, apa anda sudah mendapatkan ijin dari Yang Mulia Cao Cao?" tanya Xu Huang, "sudah temanku" kata Guan Yu, "kalau begitu silahkan, maaf saya menggangu" kata Xu Huang sambil mempersilahkan Guan Yu lewat, "terima kasih" Guan Yu memacu kudanya pergi.

* * *

"sialan, kenapa mereka tidak ada habisnya!" Xiahou Dun terus melawan prajurit Yuan Shao yang banyak itu. Zhang Liao juga membantu Xiahou Dun untuk mengambil Bai Ma dari Yuan Shao, tapi musuh terlalu banyak, "JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MENGAMBIL BAI MA!" perintah sang komandan. "tidak berguna!" Xiahou Dun tidak kuat lagi untuk melawan prajurit Yuan Shao yang begitu banyak. "master Xiahou Dun!" Zhang Liao menghampiri Xiahou Dun, tapi malang sekali nasibnya Zhang Liao terkena sayatan dilengan kanannya "ZHANG LIAO!" teriak Xiahou Dun.

"ukh!" Zhang Liao hanya memegangi lengan kanannya yang terluka, Xiahou Dun menghampiri dan melindungi Zhang Liao yang terluka "aku akan melindungimu, master Zhang Liao" kata Xiahou Dun sambil terus menyerang musuh walaupun tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Zhang Liao hanya memandangi Xiahou Dun yang bertarung demi melindungi dia, terlihat dari wajahnya rasa kecewa.

* * *

"jadi prajurit Cao Cao melemah" kata Yuan Shao, "benar yang mulia" jawab seorang komandan, "bagus" Yuan Shao sangat bersemangat karna kemenangan sudah didepan mata, "saat ini yang masih bertempur hanya jendral Xiahou Dun dan Zhang Liao, itupun mereka sudah sangat sekarat" kata komandan itu, "habisi mereka, dan serang kastil Guan Du dengan menara panah" perintah Yuan Shao, "baik!" kata komandan itu lalu pergi, "kemenangan ini milikku, kali ini kemenangan menjadi milikku!" kata Yuan Shao sambil mengacungkan tangannya kebulan.

* * *

"Guo Jia! Cepat laporkan pada Yang Mulia, kalau ada menara panah!" teriak Xu Huang, "baik" Guo Jia berlari menuju Cao Cao untuk mengabarkan serangan menara panah dadakan itu ( Readers:"Author, menara panahnya kan baru dikirim, kok sudah sampe, Author:"hanya Yuan Shao dan tuhanlah yang tahu")

"bukannya Yuan Shao tadi baru mengirimnya, kok sudah sampe sih, pake apaan dia?" tanya Cao Cao "aduh Yang Mulia, seharusnya kan anda bilang '_apa menara panah?_' begitu" jelas Guo Jia, "aku lupa naskahku Guo Jia" kata Cao Cao sambil garuk garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. Tiba tiba sang penulis yaitu Author muncul sambil membawa kertas dan berlari kearah Cao Cao, "aduh kenapa bisa sampe lupa naskahnya?" tanya Author, "maaf" kata Cao Cao sambil mengambil kertas dari tangan Author, "nih baca naskahnya" kata Author memberikan naskah ke Cao Cao, "ngomong ngomong ngapain situ kesini?" tanya Cao Cao, "ya memberi naskah ceritanya" kata Author, "diralat! Diralat ceritanya! Entar para Readers bingung!" teriak Guo Jia disamping telinga Author, "iya, iya" kata Author menutup telinganya, "kalau begitu balik nulis didepan laptop sana!" kata Cao Cao dan Guo Jia menendang Author secara bersamaan.

-ralat-

"Apa menara panah?!" Cao Cao shock berat bahkan ingin jantungan, "iya Yang Mulia" jawab Guo Jia.

"brengsek kau Yuan Shao!" kata Cao Cao, "apa yang harus kita lakukan Yang Mulia?" tanya Guo Jia, "kamu ahli strategi kan?" Cao Cao balik bertanya, "Jia Xu juga ahli strategi" kata Guo Jia sambil melirik Jia Xu, "kita hanya perlu menghancurkan menara panah itu" kata Jia Xu sambil meminum kopinya (!) dengan nikmat. "caranya?" tanya Guo Jia dan Cao Cao bersamaan, "tanya kan Author" kata Jia Xu masih meminum kopinya. Cao Cao menarik Author dari depan laptop, "eh tunggu, saya masih pingin nulis" kata Author, "halah, nanti aja sekarang ini adalah masalah bagaimana caranya menghancurkan menara panah itu?" tanya Cao Cao, "wah saya ga tahu" kata Author, "tahu banyak dipasar" kata Guo Jia, "kalimat gue!" kata Author, "pinjam" kata Guo Jia, "sudah balik loe sana didepan laptop, biar nanti saya pikirkan cara yang paling ampuh" kata Cao Cao, Author balik ke laptop.

* * *

"sial mereka tambah banyak!" gerutu Xiahou Dun, "maaf master, gara gara aku, kau kesusahan" kata Zhang Liao.

Tiba tiba Zhang He muncul dihadapan mereka, "aduh cyin, kenapa sih masih ada cowo yang idup sih, capcai deh eike disuruh ngabisin cowo" kata Zhang He sambil memperhatikan Xiahou Dun dan Zhang Liao yang sudah sangat sekarat, sedangkan yang diperhatikan hanya bisa masang wajah jawdrop, "makhluk apaan itu?" kata Zhang Liao dengan tubuh bergemetar, "makhluk bumilah" kata Zhang He sambil berdandan, "hei makhluk bencong pasar tanah Abang! (?!), kalo mau berantem saya terima!" teriak Xiahou Dun, "eike harus cantik, jadi eike harus dandan deh" kata Zhang He masih terus berdandan.

Xiahou Dun dan Zhang Liao muntah 15 ember, "terlalu! Dasar banci botol kecap! Terima ini!" kata Xiahou Dun menyerang Zhang He.

**Triiing!**

"sabar, eike masih bedandan , jadi ancur kan bedak eike" kata Zhang He sambil menahan serangan Xiahou Dun.

"nggak ada waktu bedandan banci! Ayo bertarung!" amarah Xiahou Dun sudah sampe puncak karna Zhang He terus bicara soal bedak, padahal wajahnya sudah cantik kaya aspal jalanan (Author dicakar Zhang He) well kembali ke cerita.

"aduh cyin, jangan serang eike deh, iih jijay deh ngeliat pak tua kaya kamyu" kata Zhang He sambil melompat kebelakang like a ninja, "aku masih muda! Bahkan si Author ngefan berat sama aku" kata Xiahou Dun sifat narsisnya yang entah dia ketularan siapa. Author muncul sambil teriak gaje, "OM KEREEEN!" teriak Author. "jangan panggil gue om keren, gue kan punya nama" kata Xiahou Dun. "sorry om keren" kata Author.

"iih, saposeh kamyu, nggak ada urusan deh" kata Zhang He sambil kembali bedandan.

-ralat-

"aduh cyin, jangan serang eike deh, iih jijay deh ngeliat pak tua kaya kamyu" kata Zhang He sambil melompat kebelakang like a ninja, "apa katamu?! Pak tua! Dasar banci botol kecap!" kata Xiahou Dun.

Entah kena apa, tiba tiba Zhang He langsung ambruk, "nah loh, kenapa tu banci?' kata Xiahou Dun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "saya sudah menyerangnya dengan musou attack, master Xiahou Dun" kata Zhang Liao.

* * *

Menara panah yang menyerang kastil Guan Du berhasil dihancurkan berkat strategi Cao Cao, (Author:"nah lho, kemana dua makhluk itu papi Cao Cao?", Cao Cao:"dua makhluk itu sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka masing, lupakan saja"). "akhirnya menara panah itu roboh, berhasil, berhasil ye!" kata Cao Cao sambil joget like a Dora.(?!)

* * *

"pasti Cao Cao kalah, untuk merayakan kemenangan kita, ayo kita berpesta" Yuan Shao meminum coklat panasnya (?) (*karna arak/ minuman memabukan hukumnya haram, jadi Author ganti coklat panas, lumayan menghangatkan saat dimalam yang dingin*), pesta minum Yuan Shao sangat meriah, padahal pasukan Cao Cao masih belum kalah, dibalik rerumputan ada empat mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"wah pesta minum, ga ngajak ngajak" kata Guo Jia, "kau ini, tugas kita disinikan membunuh Yuan Shao" kata Xu Huang, mereka terus menunggu.

Setelah pesta minum minum itu selesai, Yuan Shao tidur dengan pulas, dan disaat itulah dua penguntit tadi (!) #plak# menyerang Yuan Shao yang sudah terlelap, dan Yuan Shao kalah.

* * *

Cao Pi kembali ke kastil Guan Du, Cao Cao yang melihat putranya kembali dengan selamat langsung berlari menuju Cao Pi dengan gaya slow motion (*halah lebay amat*) "Cao Pi syukurlah kau selamat, Mi Yan kau juga, dan..." Cao Cao tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia terkejut melihat seorang wanita cantik yang berada disebelah Cao Pi, "Cao Pi! Siapa perempuan itu?! Kenapa kau bawa perempuan?!" kata Cao Cao sambil menunjuk Zhen Ji, "dia Zhen Ji ayah, calon menantu ayah" kata Cao Pi, "wah, kau pandai memilih, ternyata seleramu tinggi juga" puji Cao Cao, Mi Yan yang tidak mengerti akan pembicaraan antara Cao Pi dengan Cao Cao hanya bisa masang wajah nano nano.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 4 sudah saya selesaikan, butuh tiga hari (*halah ga usah lebay*), kalo menurut fakta sejarah kematian Yuan Shao, dia dibunuh saat sudah tertidur pulas, maklum dia kan lagi mabuk berat, mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.

**Next chapter: Zhang He dan Zhen Ji**


	5. Chapter 5

Author:"cihuy saya kembali lagi, saya ngebut nih buat cerita Royal Kingdoms: The Justice, karna sebentar lagi saya mau ulangan semester"

Mi Yan:"ya belajar sana"

Author:"saya mau lanjutkan dulu"

Mi Yan:"jangan lupa belajar ya"

Author:"baik, oke balas review"

-xtreme guavaniko-

Jia Xu:"ini kopi asam (?)"

Author:"emang ada?"

Jia Xu:"karna pahit, manis, rasa mocca, rasa susu itu mainstream"

Author: -_-

Mungkin Yuan Shao pake pintu kemana saja, hahaha pinjam dari Doraemon, oke thanks to review.

-Kirina Fujisaki-

Xiahou Dun:"ternyata saya banyak fansnya ya"(narsis mode on)

Author:"OM KEREN!"(ngejar Xiahou Dun)

Xiahou Dun:(lari)

Yuan Shao:"kau mau? Nih sisa satu"(kasih coklat panas)

Oke thanks to review.

-scarlet and blossoms-

Cao Cao:"iya, iya, aku emang tua"

Author:"baru nyadar ya?"

Cao Cao:"diam loe!"

Author:(pundung)

Oke thanks to review.

-KuroragiUum-

Itu kehebatan papi Cao Cao, yang jelas tanyakan pada Cao Cao (tunjuk Cao Cao).

Zhang He:"ampun cyin, eike kesinikan buat memeriahkan cerita supaya ga serius mulu"(sujud sujud gaje)

Yuan Shao:"nih ambil"(kasih coklat hangat)

Oke thanks to review.

-Lee Xia-

Saya juga ngiri nih, Cao Pi dapat cewe, sebagai fansgirl saya harus bertindak (bawa kertas dan pulpen)(?), oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms:The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat, kemungkinan OOC, ceritanya lari dari sejarah (?), dan hal hal yang ga akan ditemukan dalam sejarah aslinya, satu lagi Author terlibat dalam cerita (baca:menggangu)

**Summary: **semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_' apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter:5**

**-Zhang He dan Zhen Ji-**

Di base Bai Ma.

"bagaimana ini master? Apakah kita bawa saja dia?" Zhang Liao menunjuk Zhang He yang sedang pingsan, "iya, kita jadikan dia tawanan perang" kata Xiahou Dun sambil menggendong Zhang He (baca:seret).

* * *

"jadi dia akan menjadi menantuku?" kata Cao Cao sambil menunjuk Zhen Ji, "iya ayah" jawab Cao Pi, "asyik! Punya menantu cantik!" kata Cao Cao sambil melompat lompat, Guo Jia dan Xu Huang kembali ke kastil Guan Du, dan langsung aja masang wajah sweatdrop karna melihat tingkah laku kaisar mereka, "kerasukan apa tuh Yang Mulia?" tanya Guo Jia sambil menoleh ke Xu Huang, "Dora kali (?)" kata Xu Huang sambil mengangkat bahunya.

x

* * *

Zhang Liao dan Xiahou Dun kembali ke kastil Guan Du, "aduh ni banci berat banget" keluh Xiahou Dun.

Akhirnya Zhang He sadar, dan dia pun langsung teriak teriak kaga jelas, "metong eike! Eike diculik ama pak tua! Metong eike" teriak Zhang He, "hei banci! Bisa diam nggak?!" Xiahou Dun sangat kesal mendengar suara Zhang He itu, "iih, eike kaga betah diseret ama pak tua, metong eike!" teriak Zhang He. Dengan meteran marah 100% Xiahou Dun membungkam mulut Zhang He dengan sepatu, "nah diam loe sekarang!" kata Xiahou Dun.

"mehong ike! Hepaskan atu ini!"(artinya:"metong eike! Lepaskan sepatu ini!") teriak Zhang He. Percuma saja Zhang He teriak sekeras kerasnya karna mulutnya sudah dibungkam pake sepatu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampe juga didepan kastil Guan Du, setelah melewati rintangan yaitu mendengar suara banci disepanjang jalan (Author dimusou attack sama DunLiaoHe).

* * *

"kenapa anda melompat Yang Mulia?" tanya Mi Yan, "karna punya menantu baru" jawab Cao Cao masih terus saja melompat kaya anak kecil, "huuh" Mi Yan merasa bosan melihat sang kaisar lompat lompat kaga jelas kaya gitu, Mi Yan pun menghampiri sang artis korea (?!) yaitu Guo Jia, "apa kalian tidak bosan, dan merasa aneh melihat Yang Mulia loncat loncat kaya gitu?" tanya Mi Yan, "dimaklumi aja Mi Yan, paling itu juga kerjaan si Author yang nulisnya kaya gitu, kau ga baca warningnya ya, disana tertulis '_kemungkinan OOC_' ya pasti Yang Mulia jadi nista kaya gitu" jelas Guo Jia panjang kali lebar kali tinggi (?) "aku baru tahu" kata Mi Yan tersenyum, "tahu banyak dipasar" kata Guo Jia, "itu kan kata kata khasnya Author" kata Mi Yan, "kamu tau banyak ya soal Author" kata Guo Jia lagi, "oh ya tentu" kata Mi Yan bangga.(*kenapa malah bahas tentang saya?*).

"tadaima" kata Xiahou Dun pake bahasa Jepang, padahal nilainya anjlok dalam bahasa Jepang, "aduh master Xiahou Dun, jangan pake bahasa Jepang dong, kita kan orang Cina, kenapa pake bahasa Jepang" kata Zhang Liao, "tapi sekarang kita pake bahasa Indonesia, kalo digame kita pake bahasa Inggris, dan juga bisa diganti jadi bahasa Jepang, kenapa ga ada bahasa Cina ya?" kata Xiahou Dun mulai bingung, "benar juga, mungkin kita ini jago dalam hal bahasa" kata Zhang Liao, "mungkin" kata Xiahou Dun sambil menyeret Zhang He dengan ketidak ramahannya.

"siapa itu master Xiahou Dun?" kata Xu Huang sambil menunjuk Zhang He, "tawanan perang" kata Xiahou Dun sambil terus menyeret Zhang He sampai kehadapan Cao Cao.

"sepupu, aku mendapatkan tawanan perang" kata Xiahou Dun sambil melepas ikatan dan sepatu ditubuh dan mulut Zhang He, "apa kita jadikan tawanan perang?" tanya Xiahou Dun, "nona Zhen Ji, ngapain kamyu disini?" tanya Zhang He menghampiri Zhen Ji, "aku akan menjadi calon istri pria ini" kata Zhen Ji sambil memegang tangan Cao Pi. Zhang He memandangi Cao Pi dari ujung rambut sampe keujung kaki, "iih kamu unyu deh" kata Zhang He sambil mencubit pipi Cao Pi (!) (* para fansgirl Cao Pi, ayo kita bakar Zhang He!*) "aduh sakit!" Cao Pi berusaha melepaskan cubitan Zhang He, "sudah Zhang He" kata Zhen Ji, Zhang He melepaskan cubitannya.

Guo Jia, Mi Yan, Xu Huang yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa masang wajah jawdrop karna melihat fenomena langka, yaitu banci botol kecap (Author dimusou attack Zhang He).

"dia sepertinya sangat bagus untuk menjadi jendral" kata Cao Cao, "WHAT?!, kau ga sakit kan sepupu? Dia itu bencong yang kerjanya cuman bisa berdandan aja!" kata Xiahou Dun yang shock berat akan keputusan sepupunya itu, "lagi pula dia itu jendral kepercayaan Yuan Shao, dengar ya Xiahou Dun, janganlah menilai seseorang dari penampilannya" kata Cao Cao tersenyum.

Hati Xiahou Dun seperti kesambar petir, bagaimana tidak selama dia berada di Wei, dia terus saja bertemu dengan jendral yang aneh, seperti Guo Jia, yang kaya artis korea, Xu Zhu yang gendut, Dian Wei yang kalo kepalanya kena sinar matahari kaya cermin (?) (Author ditebas Dian Wei pake bawang merah) nah ini lagi yang super duper buat Xiahou Dun tambah stress, yaitu Zhang He, yang kalo kesana kesini selalu membawa bedak, body lotion, catok rambut, kaca, dll, bagaimana coba Xiahou Dun kaga stress ngeliatnya.

"oke kemenangan ditangan kita, ayo semuanya kita kembali kerumah" kata Cao Cao.

* * *

Pagi harinya dikota Xu Chang, ditaman bunga istana, terlihat Zhang He sedang asyik memetik bunga, "_liat kebunku, penuh dengan bunga, ada yang putih dan ada yang merah, setiap hari kupetik semua (?)_" Zhang He menyanyi dengan nada dibuat buat, tiba tiba Guo Jia datang.

"ngapain kamu disitu Zhang He?" tanya Guo Jia, "eike lagi metik bunga cyin" kata Zhang He sambil terus memetik bunga, "iya, tapi seperlunya aja dong" peringat Guo Jia. "eike cuman metik mawar ama melati aja cyin" kata Zhang He. Dari kejauhan Xiahou Dun membentak bentak Zhang He, "hei bencong! Jangan metik bunga banyak banyak!" bentak Xiahou Dun, "eike metiknya cuman dikit cyin" kata Zhang He.

"dikit dari mana, itu dua keranjang bunga dibelakangmu itu punya siapa?!" kata Xiahou Dun sambil menunjuk dua keranjang bunga dibelakang Zhang He, "iih diem deh, eike ini penggemar bunga cyin" kata Zhang He, Xiahou Dun hanya bisa nahan amarahnya saja yang sudah ingin meledak.

* * *

Diruang makan terlihat Xu Zhu, Cao Cao, Cao Pi, Zhen Ji, dan Mi Yan sedang rapat menunggu makanan apa yang akan disajikan, "laparnya" kata Xu Zhu sambil merebahkan kepalanya dimeja makan, "sabar sebentar lagi pasti makanannya akan datang" kata Mi Yan sambil memainkan sendok digelasnya.

Tak lama kemudian Jia Xu sang koki (*wow ternyata Jia Xu punya bakat yang banyak, multi talenta*) "taraaaa, seafood ala Jia Xu sudah jadi" kata Jia Xu sambil menghidangkannya dimeja makan, "wah siput" kata Xu Zhu, "bukan siput, tapi seafood" kata Jia Xu. Semuanya makan dengan lahap, apalagi Xu Zhu sudah lima piring habis, bahkan piringnya juga (?) "uwah, aku kenyang" kata Xu Zhu sambil memegang perutnya, "siputmu memang enak Jia Xu" puji Cao Cao, "bukan siput! Tapi seafood" bantah Jia Xu.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Wah saya update cepat, saya ngebut karna senin ini, tanggal 9 desember saya sudah semesteran, saya harus perang! Jadi untuk Akademi Dynasty Warriors saya stopkan dulu perederannya (*kaya barang dagangan saja*) sepertinya banyak tentang Xiahou Dun dan Zhang He ya, hahahaha #plak# mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.

**Next chapter: Sima Yi**

"_janganlah menilai seseorang dari penampilannya"_

By: Cao Cao


	6. Chapter 6

Waaaaaa saya telat update, setelah menempuh hari dimana Chaos, oke kali ini posisi saya digantikan oleh Ishida Takayuka, teman saya

Ishida:"hore, makasih"

Aiko:"iya silahkan lagi pula cape harus mengurus mereka semua, syuting 24 jam sehari"(?)

Ishida:"gitu dong, hehehe, oke balas review saja"

-scarlet and blossoms-

Eh sepertinya ga ada TK deh pada jaman itu, neechan, oke thanks to review

-xtreme guavaniko-

Mungkin Zhang He itu kebanyakan dosa (dicakar Zhang He), hehehe saya sudah selesai semesteran dan akhirnya Matematika masuk REMEDI #plak#, mungkin Zhang He punya seseorang yang dia suka, oke thanks to review.

-Lee Xia-

Author Aiko:"Zhang He, sudah dibilangin jangan cubit Cao Pi imutku"

Zhang He:"maaf cyin"

Ya kayanya masa kecil Cao Cao terlalu bahagia, makanya dia pingin loncat loncat lagi, oke thanks to review.

-Kirina Fujisaki-

Sebagai fansgirl Cao Pi, saya akan membakar Zhang He! #plak# oke thanks to review.

Happy Reading.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan adalah OCnya Aiko-

Warning: seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat, kemungkinan OOC, ceritanya lari dari sejarah (?), dan hal hal yang ga akan ditemukan dalam sejarah aslinya, kali ini Author Aiko diganti menjadi Author Ishida.

**Summary: **semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_' apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter:6**

**-Sima Yi-**

#Author note, Ishida Takayuka:

Ishida:"halo, wah setelah menjadi seorang Readers biasa, akhirnya saya bisa jadi narator dalam ni cerita, saya menggantikan posisi Aiko yang sedang sakit kepala setelah semesteran, saya mah kaga, anak pintar gituloh"

Aiko:"woi! Langsung saja! Kaga usah memperkenalkan diri!"

Ishida:"ntar para Readers bingung tau, kalo melihat saya, Author baru"

Aiko:"langsung saja, biasanya kalo ada A/N, itu berarti ada pengumuman!"

Ishida:"oke, oke, kali ini ada om si ketawa gila, dia ada disini sebagai ahli strategi baru"

Sima Yi:"berani sekali kau menyebutku sebagai om ketawa gila!"

Ishida:"situ suka ketawa mulu!, oke langsung mulai cerita saja!"

#Author note, Ishida Takayuka end.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di Xu Chang, ayam berkokok dengan nyaringnya. Dari arah gerbang kota Xu Chang terlihat rombongan berbaju biru muda. Satu keluarga yang (kurang) bahagia. (?)

"papa kenapa kita kesini?" tanya seorang pemuda yang badannya segede babon (?), "jalan jalan" kata orang yang dipanggil papa tadi. "bukannya ini kota Xu Chang, berarti ini kerajaan Wei" tanya pemuda yang satunya lagi, yang ini badannya tidak segede babon, "kita adalah tamu, kata kaisar Wei, dia butuh seorang ahli strategi yang cakep, kaya papa ini" kata sang papa. "papakan jago dalam ha maling ****** mama" kata pemuda yang badannya segede babon, "sembarangan kamu!" kata papa.

* * *

Diistana, Cao Cao mondar mandir memikirkan sesuatu, Jia Xu yang melihat kaisarnya seperti itu merasa sangat bosan, "Yang Mulia, kenapa anda mondar mandir?, apa kebelet pipis, atau uang anda ada yang nyuri?" tanya Jia Xu dengan tatapan bosannya, "aku menunggu ahli strategi baruku" kata Cao Cao.

"ahli strategi?!" kata Jia Xu, seakan akan bumi ini seperti pecah dihadapannya like a anime, bagaimana tidak, reputasinya sebagai ahli strategi digantikan oleh ahli strategi yang baru, "TIDAAAAAAAK!" teriak Jia Xu like a drama yang terlalu mendramatisir #plak#

"ada apa Jia Xu?" tanya Cao Cao, dia mendekati Jia Xu dan menenangkannya, "ada apa?" tanya Cao Cao sekali lagi sambil menenangkan Jia Xu, tanpa diduga, tanpa sihir, tanpa rekayasa (?), seekor kecoa tiba tiba muncul didekat kaki Cao Cao, yang sontak membuat Cao Cao menjerit histeris (?!) (Ishida:"Cao Cao takut kecoa?!").

"UWAAAAAA, kecoa pergi, hush, hush!" kata Cao Cao sambil melompat ke singgasananya. Jia Xu yang dari tadi mewek, mulai beraksi untuk memukul kecoa pake pukulan ala Oggy (!) (Ishida:"yang pernah nonton Oggy pasti tau", Aiko:"aku suka banget")

**TAAAAR!**

(Aiko:"hiks, hiks, hiks, om Jia Xu kejam, om Jia Xu kenapa membunuh kecoa?", Jia Xu:"biar yang penting itu kecoa bukan Joey (!), Dee dee (!), dan Marky (!), yang kecoa kecoa dikartun Oggy itu", Ishida:"kok malah bahas Oggy sih!")

"nah Yang Mulia, kecoanya sudah pada K.O, semua" kata Jia Xu, "UWAAAA, hush, hush" Cao Cao masih menjerit (!).

Xiahou Dun yang masuk ke ruang singgasana, langsung saja masang wajah sweatdrop, karna melihat Cao Cao yang mewek tiada tara (?) karna takut kecoa, "sepupuku itu kerasukan apa sih?" kata Xiahou Dun sambil mengusap dadanya. Setelah Cao Cao berhenti mewek, Xiahou Dun baru dapat mengabarkan berita, "sepupu, ahli strategi baru itu sudah datang" kata Xiahou Dun, "suruh dia masuk" perintah Cao Cao.

Ahli strategi baru itu beserta dua pemuda dan satu wanita cantik masuk, "salam hormat Yang Mulia" kata sang papa (ahli strategi) memberi hormat, "iya, tolong perkenalkan namamu serta pengikutmu" kata Cao Cao sambil menunjuk tiga orang dibelakang sang ahli strategi baru itu, "kami bukan pengikut! Kami ini keluarganya!" kata pemuda yang badannya segede babon, "sudah, biar papa saja yang memeperkenalkan kalian, Yang Mulia nama saya Sima Yi, yang protes tadi namanya Sima Zhao putra kedua saya, yang satunya ini Sima Shi putra pertama saya, dan yang ini istri saya Zhang Chunhua" kata sang ahli strategi yang bernama Sima Yi memperkenalkan keluarga denga sopan dan santun.

"keluarga bahagia ya, oh iya Sima Yi kau pintar dalam ahli strategikan?" tanya Cao Cao, "iya, papa pintar dalam hal maling ****** mama" kata Sima Zhao, tanpa aba aba lagi Sima Yi langsung memukul kepala Sima Zhao, "adouw!" teriak Sima Zhao, "hahahahahaha" Cao Cao tertawa mendengar perkataan Sima Zhao. Jia Xu hanya menatap Sima Yi, sepertinya dia menganggap Sima Yi itu kecoa (?).

"aku sangat ingin mengetahui seberapa hebat strategimu itu" kata Cao Cao. "saya kurang yakin dengan strategi saya, Yang Mulia" kata Sima Yi sedikit merendahkan diri, "ayolah Sima Yi, orang memiliki bakat mereka masing masing, dan setiap bakat ada kegunaanya, janganlah kau merasa meremehkan bakatmu itu, tidak semua orang memiliki bakat yang sempurna" jelas Cao Cao. "apakah saya akan menggunakan strategi saya saat perang nanti?" kata Sima Yi, "benar" kata Cao Cao tersenyum, "sebenarnya anda ingin menyerang siapa Yang Mulia?" tanya Jia Xu penasaran, "aku ingin menyerang Wu di tebing merah nanti" kata Cao Cao, "tebing merah?" tanya Sima Yi yang sedikit terkejut, "iya, sebaiknya kita akan menyusun strateginya sekarang" kata Cao Cao.

Mereka menuju kesebuah meja yang disana kebetulan sekali ada peta daerah sekitar tebing merah (chibi), Sima Yi, Cao Cao, Jia Xu menatap peta itu, "jadi apa kalian berdua punya strategi yang bagus, untuk pertempuran selanjutnya?" tanya Cao Cao, "saya kira, kita bisa menyerang dengan menaiki kapal" kata Sima Yi, "benar juga itu" kata Jia Xu, dia meletak beberapa mainan kapal diatas peta itu, "dan kapan kita akan berangkat kesana Yang Mulia?" tanya Sima Yi, "mungkin tiga minggu lagi" kata Cao Cao.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Ishida:"sorry kalo kependekan, dimaklumi saya kan cuman Author pengganti Aiko doang"

Aiko:"thanks mau menggantikan posisiku"

Ishida:"sama sama"

Aiko:"tapi kok, om Sima Yi OOC ya, dia ga galak, dan nggak ketawa?"

Ishida:"entahlah"

Aiko:"oh iya, mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter"

**Next chapter: daerah tebing merah (chibi)**

"_orang memiliki bakat mereka masing masing, dan setiap bakat ada kegunaanya, janganlah kau meremehkan bakatmu itu, tidak semua orang memiliki bakat yang sempurna"_

By: Cao Cao


	7. Chapter 7

Saya balik lagi, makasih ya yang sudah mereview dan waktunya balas review.

-xtreme guavaniko-

Ya sudah lama ga ketemu, habisnya sedang menempuh semesteran, selain itu juga ada tugas keterampilan yang harus diselesaikan, tapi sekarang saya sudah MERDEKA! #plak#, iya Cao Cao takut kecoa, akhirnya aibnya terbongkar

Cao Cao:"bongkar bongkar aib orang lain aja loe!"

Author:"sorry"

Mungkin ada benarnya, Sima Yi sedang sakit jadi dia ga ketawa, nah kan jadi tenang bersahaja. Oke thanks to review.

-scarlet and blossoms-

Kalo versi Royal Kingdoms saya, Guo Jia ga mati (*sangat beda jauh dari fakta sejarah*)#plak#, dia akan terus hidup abadi (*ga akan mungkin*), kata kata Sima Zhao barusan harus disensor karna ga baik bagi anak anak, walaupun saya juga sudah menginjak usia 15 tahun, tapi tetap saja menghargai para Readers. Oke thanks to review.

Happy Reading

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:Adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat, kemungkinan OOC, ceritanya lari dari sejarah (?) dan hal hal yang ga akan ditemukan disejarah aslinya, satu lagi Author sering terlibat dalam cerita (baca: mengganggu)

**Summary: **semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_' apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter:7**

**-daerah tebing merah (Chibi)-**

#Author note:

Readers:"Author note mulu nih"

Author:"ya cuman pemberitahuan, lagi pula posisi Ishida sudah turun dan digantikan oleh saya lagi"

Readers:"oh"

Author:"kali ini cerita ga di kerajaan Wei, melainkan di daerah Chibi atau tebing merah, jadi para karaternya adalah orang orang Wu dan Shu, selamat membaca"

#Author note end.

Malam yang banyak bintang begitu indah untuk dipandangi, terlihat tiga orang duduk didekat tenda, yang satu rambutnya diikat ala ponytail, yang satu kaya habis kesetrum (?), yang satu lagi nampak kaya cewe padahal seratus persen dia cowo, mereka adalah Ling Tong, Gan Ning, dan Lu Xun. "huuu, Ning nyalakan api! Banyak nyamuk nih" kata Ling Tong sambil memukuli tubuhnya yang digigit nyamuk, "nyalain sendiri" kata Gan Nin, "sini biar aku aja yang nyalain apinya" kata Lu Xun, Lu Xun mengambil korek api dan membakarnya di ranting kayu, taraaaa jadilah api unggun.

"horeeee! Berhasil, berhasil, ye" kata Lu Xun tak lupa joget ala Dora. Belum puas Lu Xun joget ala nista itu Zhou Yu memanggil Lu Xun. "Lu Xun apa kau punya strategi, untuk perang nanti?" tanya Zhou Yu, "belum master Zhou Yu" kata Lu Xun polos, "heh, dasar kerajaan Wei" keluh Zhou Yu. Dari arah belakang datanglah Zhuge Liang ditemani oleh Sun Ce (*sudah tertulis diwarning _ceritanya lari dari sejarah_, jadi versi saya Sun Ce masih hidup*), "aku akan mengusahakan kita akan menang dalam peperangan ini" kata Zhuge Liang sambil menepuk nepuk kipasnya ditangan, "orang Shu!" kata Gan Ning, Ling Tong, dan Lu Xun, mereka bertiga bersiap untuk menyerang Zhuge Liang tapi dihentikan oleh Sun Ce, "hei, hei, hei, tunggu dulu, tuan Zhuge Liang berada dipihak kita, dia akan membantu kita untuk menghadapi orang orang Wei" kata Sun Ce sambil menghadang Gan Ning, Ling Tong, dan Lu Xun. "kau yakin?" kata Gan Ning meragukan penjelasan dari Sun Ce, "seratus persen" kata Sun Ce sambil tersenyum. "lalu Wei akan menyerang dari arah mana?" tanya Ling Tong, "menurut pengarahan dari Author, Wei akan menyerang dari arah laut" kata Zhou Yu sambil membaca naskahnya, "jadi apa anda punya strategi, master Zhuge Liang?" tanya Lu Xun, "saya akan memikirkannya nanti, dan kuharap strategi kita ini berhasil" kata Zhuge Liang, "itulah harapan kami semua" kata Gan Ning.

* * *

Pagi harinya semua orang sibuk menyiapkan persiapan, tak terkecuali Lu Xun yang asyik menaruh obor obor didekat tenda, "Lu Xun, ingat ya, obor obor itu untuk nanti malam, jangan dinyalakan sekarang" peringat Sun Quan, Lu Xun yang tadi niatnya ingin membakar langsung saja menggembungkan pipinya karna ga jadi main api "huuh" kata Lu Xun, Sun Quan celingak celinguk buat memperhatikan semua orang yang sedang bekerja, setelah dirasa beres ia meninggalkan tempat itu, baru dua langkah, terdengar suara "AAAAAA! DINGIN!" teriak seseorang, Sun Quan langsung menoleh kearah suara itu dan ternyata...

"jangan tidur terus! Dasar pemalas!" Gan Ning memaki maki seseorang yang ada diair, tak lain dan tak bukan orang itu adalah Ling Tong, "tapi jangan tendang aku keair juga kaleeee, brrrrr dingin" Ling Tong naik kedaratan, "yah kalo kamu ga digituan, kamu pasti ga akan bangun" kata Gan Ning lalu meninggalkan Ling Tong yang menggigil kedinginan.

* * *

Didalam sebuah tenda, terdapat Zhou Yu, Zhuge Liang, Lu Meng, Lu Xun, dan Pang Tong, mereka mengadakan rapat strategi, "baik, sekarang strategi apa yang kita gunakan untuk menghadapi Wei?" tanya Zhou Yu, "bakar kapal mereka" kata Lu Xun, "aku setuju denganmu, tuan Lu Xun" kata Pang Tong, "tapi tidak itu sajakan" bantah Lu Meng, "maksud anda, master Lu Meng?" tanya Lu Xun, "api sangat mudah dipadamkan, setidaknya kita membutuhkan angin yang kencang untuk membuat kobaran api yang lebih besar" jelas Lu Meng, "aku akan berdoa, berharap malam ini angin bertiup dengan kencang" kata Zhuge Liang, "tapi orang orang Wei pastinya juga punya strategi yang sangat hebat, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Zhou Yu lagi, "aku akan berpura pura menghianati kalian, dan aku akan bekerja sama denga si Cao Cao itu, dan membaca strategi mereka, dengan kata lain aku akan membocorkan strategi mereka" kata Pang Tong, "saya setuju dengan anda, tuan Pang Tong" kata Lu Meng, "masih ada satu masalah" kata Zhuge Liang, "apa itu, tuan Zhuge Liang?" tanya Lu Meng lagi, "siapa yang akan membakar kapal armada Wei?" tanya Zhuge Liang, "aku" kata Lu Xun, "tidak jangan kau Lu Xun" kata Zhou Yu, "yaaaaah" kata Lu Xun.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara orang berteriak, Zhou Yu menengok keluar, dia melihat Huang Gai sedang menjewer dua orang.

"kalian ini, kalo berantem jangan disini!" kata Huang Gai, sambil menjewer telinga Gan Ning dan Ling Tong. "sepertinya kakek Huang Gai cocok untuk membakar kapal armada Wei" pikir Zhou Yu, Zhou Yu memanggil Huang Gai, Huang Gai menghampiri Zhou Yu sambil dua tangannya masih menjewer telinga Gan Ning dan Ling Tong, "ada apa ya?" tanya Huang Gai, "apakah anda mau melakukan tugas ini?" kata Zhou Yu, "tugas apa ya?" kata Huang Gai, "tugas membakar kapal armada Wei" kata Zhou Yu, "mau" kata Huang Gai dengan semangat 45, "terima kasih kakek Huang Gai, dan silahkan melanjutkan aktifitas anda" kata Zhou Yu lalu kembali masuk kedalam tenda, Huang Gai kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yaitu menjewer telinga Gan Ning dan Ling Tong.

Didalam tenda.

"apa kau sudah mendapatkan orang yang cocok untuk pekerjaan itu?" tanya Zhuge Liang, "sudah" jawab Zhou Yu tersenyum, "semoga saja strategi kita berjalan dengan baik" kata Lu Meng.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Huaaaaaaah, saya sudah ngantuk banget, memaksa mata saya untuk mengetik ni cerita, soalnya waktu saya tidur itu jam sembilan, lewat dari jam itu mata saya sudah ga kuat, tapi karna jatah main saya hari ini pada malam hari jadi saya ngetik ni cerita sampe jam sepuluh malam, saya ngantuk banget ga bisa begadang semalaman, mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.

**Next chapter: armada Wei**


	8. Chapter 8

Iya, mumpung liburan, saya bisa menulis cerita saya. Waktunya balsa review.

-xtreme guavaniko-

Byg*n ya, entar saya belikan untuk Ling Tong supaya ga digigit nyamuk terus, kalau saya suka Guan Du, oke disini ada Pang Tong sama Zhen Ji, tenang aja. Oke thanks to review.

-scarlet and blossoms-

Iya, Sun Ce adalah tokoh yang sangat dibutuhkan dalam chapter battle of Chibi ini, saya merencanakannya dari awal, kalo Guo Jia akan terus hidup karna dia termaksuk tokoh yang dibutuhkan, karna versi saya Guo Jia adalah teman Cao Pi waktu kecil. Oke thanks to review.

-Lee Xia-

Iya seram banget, oke thanks to review.

Happy reading.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei-

Warning: seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat, kemungkinan OOC, cerita lari dari sejarah (?), dan hal hal yang ga akan penah ditemukan disejarah aslinya.

**Summary: **semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_' apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter:8**

**- armada Wei -**

#Author note:

Author:"cerita kembali lagi ke kerajaan Wei, dan selamat membaca"

#Author note end.

Kapal kapal Wei telah berlabuh dilaut, disebuah kapal yang ditempati Cao Cao. Mereka mulai menyusun strategi untuk pertempuran nanti, "jadi kau punya strategi, Jia Xu?" kata Cao Cao, "saya masih mempertimbangkan, mengingat menurut berita, disana ada sang ahli strategi dari Shu, yaitu Zhuge Liang yang terkenal akan kehebatan strateginya, selain itu disana ada Zhou Yu dan Lu Meng yang juga tak kalah hebat dalam hal strategi" kata Jia Xu sambil meletakkan tangannya didagu, "anda benar master Jia Xu, kita harus memikirkan strategi yang pasti, untuk mengalahkan aliansi Shu dan Wu itu" kata Guo Jia, "apa kau punya strategi, Sima Yi?" tanya Cao Cao pada Sima Yi, "saya kurang yakin, Yang Mulia, tapi saya membutuhkan denah daerah tebing merah itu untuk dipelajari" kata Sima Yi.

"tenang master Sima Yi, saya sudah mempersiapkannya" kata Guo Jia, lalu meletakkan sebuah denah diatas meja, Sima Yi dan Jia Xu memperhatikan denah tebing merah itu, "apa kita akan merapat disini?" kata Jia Xu sambil menunjuk denah perang itu, "saya kurang sependapat master Jia Xu" kata Sima Yi, "lalu?" tanya Jia Xu, "setidaknya kita harus memperkirakan dimana para tentara Wu dan Shu itu menyerang, dan lihat, banyak celah disekitar sini" kata Sima Yi sambil menunjuk denah perang itu, "anda benar, master Sima Yi" kata Guo Jia, "ada dua jalan, melalui arah barat dan arah timur, kita bisa membagi para Jendral dan tentara untuk melalui jalan sebelah timur dan barat" jelas Sima Yi, Cao Cao dan Guo Jia mengangguk, mereka setuju akan strategi Sima Yi, tapi Jia Xu memperingatkan, "kita juga tidak boleh lengah akan strategi Wu dan Shu, mengingat mereka memiliki ahli strategi yang juga sangat cerdas dan cerdik" kata Jia Xu, "saya juga mengerti soal itu, tapi ada baiknya kita juga menyusun strategi dengan lebih matang lagi" kata Guo Jia tersenyum, "baiklah Guo Jia, aku akui walaupun kau masih muda, kau memiliki strategi yang baik" kata Jia Xu.

* * *

"perang lagi, aku benci ini!" gerutu Mi Yan, "bilang saja kalau kau itu takut" sindir Cao Pi, "siapa yang takut?!" bantah Mi Yan, "buktinya kau tidak mau berperang berarti kau takut" sindir Cao Pi lagi, "aku trauma akan perang tau! Lagi pula apa untungnya, lebih baik berdamai dari pada berperang!" kata Mi Yan, "dengar ya Mi Yan, aku tau ini tidak adil untukmu, tapi ayahku memiliki impian untuk mempersatukan negri ini dengan cara berperang" kata Cao Pi, "itu tidak masuk akal!" kata Mi Yan, "sudahlah, kau partnerku, kau harus membantuku dalam berperang nanti, kuakui bakat memanahmu melebihi paman Yuan" kata Cao Pi lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Mi Yan, "itu bukan pujian, melainkan ejekan bagiku" kata Mi Yan, "terserah apa yang kau katakan" kata Cao Pi, Mi Yan menatap Cao Pi, ya seperti biasa dia ingin meledak, karna Cao Pi itu sangat menyebalkan bertolak belakang dengan Author, Cao Pi itu it's something #plak# oke balik ke cerita.

"kau memang menyebalkan, kenapa aku harus menjadi partnermu?!" kata Mi Yan, "aku juga tidak mau" kata Cao Pi. "menyebalkan!" kata Mi Yan.

* * *

"jadi Shu dan Wu, yang akan kita hadapi?" kata Xiahou Dun kepada Xu Huang, "anda benar, master" kata Xu Huang, "hah...aku tidak percaya, sepupu menyerang mereka" keluh Xiahou Dun, "anda baik baik saja?" tanya Xu Huang, "aku baik baik saja, tapi aku sedikit heran, kenapa sepupu terus berperang, aku lelah" kata Xiahou Dun yang OOC banget, "bilang saja anda malas karna ada Zhang He yang ikut dalam peperangan ini" goda Xu Huang, "itu juga masuk dalam poin" kata Xiahou Dun, "hahahaha, tenyata anda tidak mau ya kalau Zhang He ikut dalam perang" kata Xu Huang, "banget, kaukan tau, kalau dia itu suka dandan mulu, merepotkan saja, dimana harga diri Wei? kalau ada jendral seperti itu?" kata Xiahou Dun yang super lebay, "sabar, tapi Zhang He hebat kok, saya mengakui kehebatannya" kata Xu Huang, "bagimu, bagiku dia cuma penggangu" kata Xiahou Dun, "hahaha, yang sabar" kata Xu Huang.

* * *

"sudah diputuskan, siapa siapa saja yang akan melalui jalur sebelah barat dan timur" kata Jia Xu, "baguslah, saya hargai strategi kalian semua" kata Cao Cao, "terima kasih Yang Mulia" kata Guo Jia, Jia Xu, dan Sima Yi lalu memberi hormat. "sebaiknya kalian beristirahat, persiapkan tenaga kalian untuk nanti malam" kata Cao Cao, mereka bertiga mengaguk lalu memberi hormat setelah itu pergi.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

makin pendek saja cerita saya, soalnya buku tulis saya dipinjam teman, jadi saya menulis sesuai ingatan saya, untung masih nempel ingatan saya, cepat balikin (nelpon teman, suruh cepat balikin bukunya), mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.

**Next chapter: Battle of Chibi**


	9. Chapter 9

Makasih yang sudah mereview, waktunya membalas review.

-Lee Xia-

Hahahaha, namanya juga rival, dan partner setia. Oke thanks to review.

-xtreme guavaniko-

Ya baguslah mereka saling suka

YanPi:"NEVER"(deathglare Author)

Author:"ampun"

Oke thanks to review.

-scarlet and blossoms-

Yay, mereka sebentar lagi akan perang, mau tau siapa yang akan menang, langsung saja kita liat diTKP #plak# Oke thanks to review.

Happy reading.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventute,humor

-all character belong to Koei-

Warning: seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat, kemungkinan OOC, cerita lari dari sejarah (?), dan hal hal yang ga akan ditemukan dalam sejarah aslinya, satu lagi Author lagi malas mengganggu (?) (*tumben*)

**Summary: **semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_' apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter:9**

**- Battle of Chibi -**

Pasukan Wu berkumpul di main base utama Wu, "semua, kali ini kita harus menghancurkan Wei! Kita akan mengalahkan mereka!" teriak Sun Ce, "uwoooooo!" teriak para prajurit, "nah sekarang ayo bersiap!" teriak Sun Ce, para prajurit berlari menuju sebuah dermaga (*emang ada ya?*) dimana kapal Wei sudah merapat disana. Lain pihak, tepatnya diatas kapal Wei, "Yang Mulia, para prajurit Wu sudah mulai menyerang" lapor salah satu prajurit, "semua prajurit yang berada dikapal serang mereka! Jangan sampai mereka masuk kedalam kapal!" perintah Cao Cao. Peperangan pun sudah mulai terjadi suara pedang sudah terdengar, kesempatan inilah yang digunakan Xu Huang dan Zhang Liao untuk maju kesebelah barat sesuai strategi yang diarahkan Sima Yi.

* * *

"sekarang aku akan bekerja sama dengan Cao Cao" kata Pang Tong, "iya, semoga saja Cao Cao tertarik akan kerja sama kalian, dan bocorkan strategi mereka pada kami" kata Zhou Yu, "baik, kau bisa mempercayaiku" kata Pang Tong lalu melesat dengan kudanya, "selanjutnya, apa kita harus membakar kapal?" tanya Lu Meng, "tidak, kita harus menunggu master Zhuge Liang selesai berdoa dialtar" kata Zhou Yu, "yaaah, padahal aku mau main api" kata Lu Xun, "bagaimana dengan para jendral?" tanya Zhou Yu pada Lu Xun, "tenang, disebelah barat aku memposisikan Gan Ning dan Ling Tong, kalo timur Zhou Tai dan Sun Quan" kata Lu Xun santai, "begitu ya, bagus, setidaknya kau meletak jendral terkuat dibarat dan timur" puji Zhou Yu, "hehehe" Lu Xun tersenyum. "sekarang siapa yang menjaga master Zhuge Liang dialtar, Lu Xun?" kata Lu Meng, "eh, aku tidak menyuruh siapa siapa" kata Lu Xun garuk garuk kepala yang tidak gatal, Zhou Yu dan Lu Meng jatuh berjamaah, lalu memukul kepala Lu Xun, "kau ini! Bagaimana kalau ada yang menyerang dia nanti!" kata Lu Meng sambil memukul kepala Lu Xun, "maaf" kata Lu Xun polos, "ya kita berdua yang akan menjaga dia" kata Lu Meng lalu menarik kerah baju Lu Xun, "eh, bagaimana dengan master Zhou Yu?" tanya Lu Xun, "dia menjaga tuan muda Sun Ce, ayo cepat" kata Lu Meng lalu menaiki kudanya.

* * *

Xiahou Dun, dan Zhang He berjalan menuju sebelah timur, "Guo Jia sialan, masa gue disuruh sama bencong sih, sudah tau gue benci amat sama dia" gerutu Xiahou Dun, "sudah deh cyin, ga usah ngambek, eike kan cantik cyin, jadi itung itung itu rejeki" kata Zhang He terseyum kepada Xiahou Dun, "anjr*t gue disenyumi sama banci" ngomel didalam hati, "napa cyin?" tanya Zhang He nempuk pundak Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Dun mundur 5 kilo #plak# eh salah maksudnya lima langkah buat jaga jarak "menjauh!" teriak Xiahou Dun, "iih, abang Dun kejam deh" kata Zhang He dengan nada menggoda, "lebih baik mati aja gue" kata Xiahou Dun sambil menjedot jedotin kepala berkali kali ke pohon bringin yang sangat besar(*emang ada pohon bringin disana?*), "..." Zhang He hanya diam, dan para prajurit yang melihat mereka berdua hanya bisa masang wajah sweatdrop plus jawdrop, dari arah depan terdengar suara ribut prajurit, bisa ditebak itu prajurit Wu dan Shu, Xiahou Dun yang dari tadi menjedot jedotkan kepalanya ke pohon langsung berhenti dan memerintah pasukannya untuk bersiap melawan musuh, "semuanya! Bersiaplah musuh ada didepan!" perintah Xiahou Dun, "kita ngapain cyin?' tanya Zhang He, "joget oplosan (?) ya menyerang merekalah!" kata Xiahou Dun lalu memimpin pasukannya untuk menyerang prajurit aliansi itu, "oke cyin, nanti selesai perang eike joget oplosan (?!), sekarang perang dulu" kata Zhang He lalu berlari kekurumunan yang akan berperang itu". "semuanya didepan kita ada pasukan Wei! Serang mereka tanpa tersisa satu pun!" kata Sun Quan memerintah pasukannya, "uwooooo!" para prajurit maju, semua sudah saling berperang, suara pedang menghiasi malam ditebing merah itu, pasukan Wei dan aliansi imbang.

"nah akhirnya kalian Jendral Wei ketemu juga, ayo satu lawan satu!" tantang Sun Quan sambil mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Xiahou Dun dan Zhang He, "aku terima, tak kusangka anak harimau dari Jiang Dong menentangku" kata Xiahou Dun, "eike lawan siapa cyin?" tanya Zhang He, "aku" kata Zhou Tai, "oke cyin" kata Zhang He lalu dia menyerang Zhou Tai, tak disangka mereka berdua amatlah lincah bahkan, Xiahou Dun dan Sun Quan juga saling bertarung, mereka bertarung dengan sengitnya.

* * *

Disebelah barat.

"apa disini tidak dijaga" kata Zhang Liao, dia merasa heran kenapa tepat yang mereka lalui tidak ada seorang prajurit Wu maupun Shu, "baguslah, kita bisa memacu kuda untuk sampe kealtar" kata Xu Huang lalu memacu kudanya lebih cepat, tapi dihadapan Xu Huang terlihat seseorang, "wah, wah, wah, orang orang Wei, ternyata kalian lewat sini juga ya, aku sudah pegal menunggu kehadiran kalian" kata Gan Ning, "siapa kau?!" teriak Xu Huang, "aku, Gan Ning!" kata Gan Ning dengan semangat 45, "kau melawanku tanpa membawa pasukan?" kata Xu Huang merendahkan Gan Ning, "hahahahaha, yang ada ditebing diatas kepala kalian itu siapa? Pohon? Seraaaaaaang!" teriak Gan Ning, semua prajurit Wu dan Shu yang berada diatas tebing turun kebawah mereka menyerang, Xu Huang, Zhang Liao beserta prajurit terkejut akan serangan kejutan dari Gan Ning, mereka pun menyerang pasukan Wei yang sudah mulai panik, "semuanya tenang! Serang mereka!" perintah Xu Huang, "hahahahaha, inilah kehebatan Wu, Wei payah wek" kata Gan Ning sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Xu Huang dan Zhang Liao, Xu Huang yang sangat marah langsung menyerang Gan Ning, tapi ada seseorang yang menangkis serangan Xu Huang, dia adalah Ling Tong, "hei Ling Tong, kau mengambil jatahku!" kata Gan Ning, "berisik, jangan sok keren" kata Ling Tong, "grrrr, kau selalu mengganggu" kata Gan Ning, "kau yang selalu mengganggu!" kata Ling Tong, Xu Huang yang melihat hanya bisa masang wajah super duper jawdrop.

* * *

"payah, kenapa aku harus bersamamu?!" gerutu Mi Yan, "kau partnerku, lagi pula ini adalah strategi dari Guo Jia" kata Cao Pi, "tapi tetap saja ini menyebalkan" kata Mi Yan, "hahaha, kalian berdua manis sekali bila berantem, mirip kaka adik" kata Zhen Ji, "kaka adik?" kata Cao Pi dan Mi Yan bersamaan, lalu mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan setelah itu mereka saling membuang muka, "ayolah, kalian harus berdamai, lagi pula kalian sangatlah cocok" kata Zhen Ji tersenyum, "tidak akan pernah, pangeran Cao Pi bukan kakaku" kata Mi Yan masih membuang mukanya, "siapa juga yang ingin punya adik seperti kau?" kata Cao Pi masih membuang muka, Zhen Ji hanya terseyum melihat mereka berdua saling membuang muka.

* * *

Kembali lagi kesebelah timur.

**Triiing!**

Terdengar suara tangkisan senjata Xiahou Dun dan Sun Quan, "kau hebat juga ya" kata Xiahou Dun sambil menahan serangan Sun Quan, "hehehehe, kau juga" kata Sun Quan, bagaimana dengan Zhang He dan Zhou Tai? yuk kita baca, "iih cyin, kamu seram amat deh" kata Zhang He sambil menyerang Zhou Tai berkali kali, "oh" kata Zhou Tai pendek amat, " 'oh' iih eike benci kalo ada orang yang ngomong 'oh'" kata Zhange He terus menyerang Zhang He, Zhou Tai diam, "jawab napa sih cyin?" kata Zhang He, "malas" kata Zhou Tai, "ga ada alasan lagi ya cyin?" tanya Zhang He lagi, "tidak" Zhou Tai menjawab dengan ayat yang pendek pendek (?) "iih jijay deh, ngomong ama kamyu" kata Zhang He dan mulai serius menyerang Zhou Tai, Zhou Tai pun mulai serius menyerang Zhang He, dan mereka mulai saling bertarung.

* * *

"tujuan kita kealtarkan?" tanya Mi Yan kepada Zhen Ji, "iya" kata Zhen Ji, "kenapa harus ke altar? Emang ada apa disana?" tanya Mi Yan, "karna disana jalan pintas untuk sampai ke main base Wu" kata Cao Pi, "kalo begitu ayo kita mempercepat langkah!" kata Mi Yan dengan semangat.

"hei tunggu kaukan tidak punya kuda?" tanya Cao Pi, "aku bisa berlari" kata Mi Yan, "naiklah kekudaku, kita menunggangi kuda bersama, agar bisa lebih cepat" kata Cao Pi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Mi Yan, Mi Yan terkejut, tidak biasanya Cao Pi baik terhadap dirinya, "tidak, nanti membuat repot saja" kata Mi Yan, "aku kasihan melihatmu Mi Yan, ayo naik" kata Cao Pi, "naik kuda berdua?!" tanya Mi Yan, "iya, lagi pula kau masih kecil, aku akan membagi tempat" kata Cao Pi, Mi Yan naik keatas kuda Cao Pi, dan Cao Pi pun memacu kudanya lebih cepat.

* * *

"sepertinya ditempat ini sepi, tidak ada tanda tanda dari Wei" kata Lu Xun, "walaupun sepi kita harus berjaga jaga" peringat Lu Meng" baik" kata Lu Xun.

* * *

Cao Pi memacu kudanya lebih cepat, dia memeluk Mi Yan yang ada dirangkulannya (Author iri terhadap Mi Yan #plak#), "kenapa terburu buru, pangeran?" tanya Mi Yan, "pokoknya aku ingin cepat sampai kealtar" kata Cao Pi masih terus memacu kudanya, setelah sampai dialtar, Cao Pi menghentikan kudanya, "kita sudah sampai Mi Yan" kata Cao Pi sambil menatap Mi Yan yang ada dirangkulannya, Mi Yan hanya membuang mukanya, wajah memerah.

"ini altar ya" kata Mi Yan setelah turun dari kuda Cao Pi, Cao Pi juga ikut turun dari kudanya, "kau benar Mi Yan" kata Cao Pi, Mi Yan memandang sekekliling, dan dia mendengar ada seseorang yang meneriaki mereka, "hei orang orang Wei!" kata Lu Meng, Mi Yan dan Cao Pi berbalik menuju kearah suara itu, "Jendral Wu!" kata Mi Yan terkejut, "kita bekerja sama Mi Yan, untuk menghadapi mereka" kata Cao Pi sambil melindungi Mi Yan, "iya" kata Mi Yan, "lindungi master Zhuge Liang" kata Lu Xun. Dan mereka siap ingin bertarung.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Saya harus ngebut nulis Royal Kingdoms: The Justice ini, karna saya akan sangat sibuk dibulan januari nanti, yaitu urusan untuk persiapan UAN, sorry kata kata Xiahou Dun ga baik, habis keseringan liat meme comic Indonesia sih :3

"anjr*t gue disenyumi sama banci" kata Xiahou Dun, lalu Author berkata "alhamdulliah","apa kau bilang?!" teriak Xiahou Dun. Author lari ke kantor polisi

mohon reviewnya ya see you next chapter.

**Next chapter: Zhuge Liang memanggil angin.**


	10. Chapter 10

Semangat banget kayanya saya, mumpung liburan, thanks yang sudah mereview.

-Lee Xia-

Ya, saya berharap mereka itu bagusnya jadi kaka adik saja.

Mi Yan:"Cao Pi itu menyebalkan" -_-

Cao Pi:"terserah"

Oke thanks to review.

-scarlet and blossoms-

Lu Xun:"habisnya sebentar lagi mau tahun baru, jadi saya mau bakar bakar"

Lu Meng:"asal jangan bakar rumah saja"

Lu Xun:"siap!"

Oke thanks to review.

-xtreme guavaniko-

Sebaiknya Zhang He minum obat, kasian tuh Xiahou Dun dia pundung mulu.

Zhang He:"senyum itu dapat pahala cyin"

Oke thanks to review.

-black roses 00-

akan saya betulkan dichap depan. thanks infonya, and thanks to review.

Happy reading

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat, kemungkinan OOC, cerita lari dari sejarah (?), dan hal hal yang ga akan ditemukan disejarah aslinya, cerita hanya sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_' apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter:10**

**- Zhuge Liang memanggil angin -**

"kalian orang orang Wei, matilah ditempat ini juga!" kata Lu Meng, "hmph, mana mungkin, kau kira aku lemah" kata Cao Pi, "tch!" Lu Xun siap menyerang Cao Pi, tapi langkahnya terhenti karna dia melihat anak panah tepat didepan kakinya, "jangan pernah remehkan orang orang Wei, kalian mengerti" kata Mi Yan, dan dia mulai menarik dua anak panah dan mengarahkannya ke Lu Xun, "dasar kau ini!" kata Lu Xun, Mi Yan melepaskan anak panah itu, dan anak panah itu melesat kearah Lu Xun, dengan sigap Lu Xun menghindar dari anak panah itu, dan berlari menuju Mi Yan untuk menyerangnya, "walaupun kau anak anak, tapi kau pintar juga" Lu Xun siap menghunus Mi Yan dengan pedangnya.

**Triiiing **

Mereka berdua saling menahan serangan satu sama lain, "tch walaupun kau perempuan, tapi kau kuat juga" kata Lu Xun sambil terus berusaha agar bisa melumpuhkan pertahanan Mi Yan, "aku telah dilatih, jadi aku tidak akan lemah" kata Mi Yan, lalu dia menendang kaki Lu Xun, hal itu membuat Lu Xun terjatuh ketanah, Mi Yan siap menyerang Lu Xun, tiba tiba Lu Meng menyerang Mi Yan, "ukh!" kata Mi Yan, pipinya berdarah karna sayatan dari Lu Meng, "kau baik baik saja Lu Xun?" kata Lu Meng, "terima kasih master Lu Meng" kata Lu Xun.

Mi Yan terjatuh, dia memegangi pipinya yang berdarah, "Mi Yan!" Cao Pi menghampiri Mi Yan, "sialan" kata Mi Yan lalu berdiri, "kau baik baik saja Mi Yan?" tanya Cao Pi yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Mi Yan, "aku baik baik saja" kata Mi Yan, "sebaiknya kita lawan mereka bersama, karna dua lebih baik daripada satu" kata Cao Pi, Mi Yan mengaggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Disebelah barat.

"sudah! Sebaiknya kau lawan yang satunya Ling Tong!" kata Gan Ning sambil menunjuk Zhang Liao, "baiklah" kata Ling Tong, dengan sigap Ling Tong langsung mengarahkan nunchakunya ke Zhang Liao, "heaaaah" kata Ling Tong sambil mengarahkan nunchakunya, Zhang Liao menghindar dari serangan Ling Tong, "hampir saja" kata Zhang Liao, "sial!" kata Ling Tong. Gan Ning mengarahkan senjatanya ke Xu Huang, Xu Huang yang tak sempat menghindar pun terkena serangan Gan Ning dan terjatuh, darah mengucur ditubuhnya, "ukh!" kata Xu Huang sambil mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, "hahahaha, rasakan" kata Gan Ning, "master Xu Huang!" kata Zhang Liao, dia berlari menuju Xu Huang, "sekarang tinggal kau" kata Gan Ning, dia kembali mengarahkan senjatanya ke Zhang Liao, Zhang Liao menghindar sambil membawa tubuh Xu Huang yang penuh dengan darah. "tch! Sialan" gerutu Gan Ning.

"maafkan aku, master Zhang Liao, aku merepotkanmu" kata Xu Huang dengan suara lemah, "tidak! Kau Jendral Wei, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati disini!" kata Zhang Liao, Xu Huang hanya diam, Zhang Liao berdiri dan siap menghadapi Gan Ning dan Ling Tong seorang diri mengingat Xu Huang sudah tidak dapat bertarung lagi, Zhang Liao menatap Xu Huang lalu dia alihkan pandangannya ke prajuritnya yang sedang berperang, lalu dia menatap Gan Ning dan Ling Tong, "demi Wei, aku akan berjuang, dan demi temanku, aku berusaha" kata Zhang Liao.

* * *

Dsebelah timur.

**Jleeeb**

"ukh!" Xiahou Dun memegangi perutnya yang penuh dengan darah, "hmph, ternyata hanya sampai disini saja kekuatanmu" kata Sun Quan, lalu mencabut pedangnya yang menusuk perut Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Dun memegangi perutnya yang penuh dengan darah, dia pun ambruk seketika, Zhang He yang melihat hal itu terkejut, dia menghampiri Xiahou Dun, "master Xiahou Dun, anda kenapa cyin?" kata Zhang He, Xiahou Dun hanya memegangi perutnya, Zhang He yang merasa kasian membawa Xiahou Dun kedekat sebuah pohon, setelah itu dia berusaha mengobati luka Xiahou Dun dengan meperbani luka tersebut apa adanya, setelah beres Zhang He berdiri dia menatap Sun Quan, "eike tidak akan pernah mengampunimu cyin" kata Zhang He, "bencong bisa apa?" ejek Sun Quan, Zhang He menatap Xiahou Dun yang dari tadi menahan rasa sakit, dan dia kembali menatap Sun Quan, "eike akan menolong master, biar eike dikatakain banci, eike tidak akan marah, tapi kalau teman eike yang menderita eike akan marah! Eike akan melindungi teman eike walaupun nyawa taruhannya!" Zhang He berlari menuju Sun Quan dia menyerang Sun Quan dengan cepat, Sun Quan yang kalah cepat pun terkena serangan Zhang He, alhasil pipi Sun Quan berdarah, Sun Quan memegangi pipinya yang berdarah, dia berusaha menghindar dari serangan Zhang He, tapi gerakan Zhang He yang begitu cepat membuat Sun Quan kesulitan. "Zhou Tai, bantu aku!" teriak Sun Quan, "baik" kata Zhou Tai, dia menahan serangan Zhang He, tapi kekuatan Zhang He yang sudah dipenuhi dengan luapan emosi tak dapat ditahan, alhasil Zhou Tai juga terkena serangan Zhang He.

* * *

Kapal armada Wei

"siapa anda?" kata prajurit Wei menghalangi Pang Tong, "hei, hei, tenang, saya hanya ingin bertemu Yang Mulia Cao Cao" kata Pang Tong, "untuk apa?" tanya prajurit Wei itu, "saya hanya ingin memberikan informasi kepada Yang Mulia" kata Pang Tong, "baiklah, silahkan masuk" kata prajurit Wei itu, dia mengajak Pang Tong kedalam sebuah ruangan dikapal, dan mempertemukannya dengan Cao Cao, "Yang Mulia lapor, ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda" kata prajurit Wei itu sambil memberi hormat, "suruh dia masuk" perintah Cao Cao.

Pang Tong masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan memberi hormat, "lapor Yang Mulia, saya kesini ingin memberikan berita, bahwa Sun Ce, pangeran Wu itu telah menyerah" kata Pang Tong, "kenapa dia menyerang?" tanya Cao Cao, "dia tidak kuat akan penyerangan musuh musuhnya" kata Pang Tong lagi, Jia Xu yang berada disamping Cao Cao memperingatkan Cao Cao, "Yang Mulia, sepertinya ini akal busuk dari musuh, mereka sengaja menipu kita" bisik Jia Xu, Cao Cao hanya diam setelah mendengar perkataan Jia Xu.

* * *

Altar

Suara senjata menghiasi malam di tebing merah, "aku akan menglahkanmu" kata Lu Xun sambil terus menyrang Mi Yan, "belum tentu" kata Mi Yan terus menghindar dari serangan Lu Xun, "ternyata kalian hebat juga ya, dapat menerobos strategi kami" puji Lu Meng, "menurutku itu bukanlah sebuah pujian" kata Cao Pi.

Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah alunan melodi yang membuat telinga siapa pun sakit mendengarnya, Lu Xun dan Lu Meng memegangi telinga mereka masing masing, "musik apaan ini" kata Lu Xun sambil terus memegangi telinganya, "itu alunan melodi Zhen Ji" kata Cao Pi, dia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Zhen Ji. Dan benar saja terlihat Zhen Ji sedang memainkan sulingnya, Lu Meng dan Lu Xun yang mendengar suara melodi itu hanya bisa memegangi telinga mereka, "hentikan!" kata Lu Xun.

Mi Yan menatap altar besar, itu dia heran kenapa Lu Meng dan Lu Xun menjaga altar besar itu, dia pun berlari menuju atas altar, dan dia menemukan seseorang disana, yaitu Zhuge Liang yang sedang berdoa memanggil angin, nampaknya dia sudah selesai berdoa, Mi Yan siap memanah Zhuge Liang, "kau memanahku dari belakang" kata Zhuge Liang lalu dia berbalik menghadap Mi Yan, Mi Yan terkejut, dia menurunkan panahnya, "siapa kau?" tanya Mi Yan, "perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Zhuge Liang, strategi dari Shu" kata Zhuge Liang, "untuk apa kau berdoa dialtar ini? Dan apa kau berharap aliansimu akan menang?" tanya Mi Yan, "itu harapan saya, tapi saya berdoa disini untuk memanggil angin" kata Zhuge Liang, "untuk apa angin?" kata Mi Yan, "kau akan melihatnya nanti" kata Zhuge Liang.

* * *

Kapal armada Wei.

"jadi kau ingin bekerja sama denganku" tanya Cao Cao, "iya Yang Mulia" kata Pang Tong, "saya terima kehadiranmu" kata Cao Cao.

-x-

Altar.

"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu memanggil angin?" tanya Mi Yan, "kalian kesini menggunakan kapalkan?" tanya Zhuge Liang, "iya" jawab Mi Yan, "bersiaplah, dari angin itu akan ada bencana" kata Zhuge Liang, "janga jangan kau..." kata Zhuge Liang terkejut, "benar, kami akan membakar kapal kalian" kata Zhuge Liang lalu pergi meninggalkan Mi Yan.

"mustahil" Mi Yan tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar barusan.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Akun fanfic ternyata bermasalah secara masal, untung akhirnya bisa update cerita.

Kata bijak numpang lewat #plak

"_sebaiknya kita lawan bersama, karna dua lebih baik dari pada satu" _

By: Cao Pi

"_eike akan menolong master, biar eike dikatain banci, eike tidak akan marah, tapi kalau teman eike menderita, eike akan marah! Eike akan melindungi teman eike walaupun nyawa taruhannya!"_

By: Zhang He

Mohon reviewnya, see you next chapter.

**Next chapter: kekalahan Wei**


	11. Chapter 11

Musim liburan begini, seharus cepat update, tapi kadang saya sibuk harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah, curhat selesai #plak#, makasih yang sudah mereview.

-black roses 00-

Iya, saya akan bersemangat, saya kehilangan ide humor, oke thanks to review.

-xtreme guavaniko-

Zhang He:"makasih cyin, eike anggap itu pujian"(terbang melayang)#plak

Xiahou Dun: -_-

Yap dia OOC kebangetan (ditebas Cao Pi), kyaaaaaa om keren kau terluka, cepat kasih betadine.

Xiahou Dun:"ga ada betadine disini!"

Oke thanks to review.

-Lee Xia-

Cao Pi:"problem?"

Author:"tumben bahasa inggrismu pintar?"

Cao Pi:"jadi loe menganggap gue ga pernah pintar!?"

Author:(kabur sebelum Cao Pi meledak)

Oke thanks to review.

-scarlet and blossoms-

Zhuge Liang:"kentut disembarang tempat tidak baik, kalo nelpon aku ga punya pulsa"

Author: ?

oke thanks to review

#Author note.

Yay, karna saya sudah diperingatkan, saya akan mengubah secara keseluruhan penulisan cerita saya, beradaptasi. #plak# selamat membaca.

#Author note end.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat, kemungkinan OOC, cerita lari dari sejarah (?) dan hal hal yang ga akan ditemukan disejarah aslinya, cerita hanya sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary:** semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_', apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter:11**

**- kekalahan Wei -**

Alunan melodi Zhen Ji terus terdengar, membuat Lu Meng dan Lu Xun tak bisa berbuat apa apa, mereka berdua hanya menutup telinga mereka masing masing.

"uwaaaaaa, hentikan musik ini!" teriak Lu Xun sambil terus menutupi telinganya.

Tapi musik itu tak mau berhenti, Zhen Ji terus memainkan sulingnya, hal itu membuat Lu Xun dan Lu Meng hanya pasrah.

"Zhen Ji, kau berhasil mengalahkan mereka" puji Cao Pi.

"terima kasih, Yang Mulia Cao Pi" kata Zhen Ji, lalu dia menghentikan alunan melodi sulingnya.

Dari arah belakang Lu Xun dan Lu Meng terlihat seseorang, yaitu Zhuge Liang, dia memperhatikan Lu Meng dan Lu Xun yang habis terkena seruling sakti milik Cesar (Author dihajar massa #plak#).

"kalian berdua baik baik saja?" tanya Zhuge Liang.

"baik" jawab Lu Meng, lalu dia berdiri.

"syukurlah, sebaiknya kita mundur" kata Zhuge Liang lagi.

"kenapa?" tanya Lu Meng.

"angin sudah mulai bertiup kencang" jawab Zhuge Liang, lalu menaiki kudanya.

"bagus, ayo Lu Xun kita mundur" kata Lu Meng, dia menggendong Lu Xun, karna Lu Xun sudah sekarat setelah mendengar seruling cetar membahana itu (?).

"kenapa kalian mundur?!" tanya Cao Pi yang bingung akan keputusan Zhuge Liang.

"nanti kau juga akan tau" jawab Zhuge Liang, setelah itu memacu kudanya diikuti oleh Lu Meng dan Lu Xun.

Cao Pi diam, dia bingung seorang strategi yang terkenal akan kehebatan strateginya mundur begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Yang Mulia Cao Pi, apa anda melihat Mi Yan?" tanya Zhen Ji yang menghilangkan lamunan Cao Pi.

"tidak, bukankah tadi dia disini?" tanya Cao Pi yang setengah khawatir.

"hai" kata Mi Yan yang sukses membuat Zhen Ji dan Cao Pi terkejut.

"Mi Yan! Dari mana saja kau!?" kata Cao Pi sambil memukul kepala Mi Yan.

"aduh! Kenapa kau marah? Akukan cuman pergi kealtar itu saja" kata Mi Yan sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"tapi kau pergi tanpa pamit!" kata Cao Pi dengan tampang wajah khawatir.

"ternyata Yang Mulia Cao Pi mengkhawatirkan Mi Yan" kata Zhen Ji tersenyum.

"ti, tidak!" kata Cao Pi dengan wajah merah.

Mi Yan hanya mengelus kepalanya yang sakit terkena pukulan Cao Pi, setelah itu baru dia mengatakan apa yang barusan dia ketahui dari ahli strategi Zhuge Liang. "pangeran Cao Pi, tadi aku pergi ke altar, aku bertemu dengan strategi dari Shu, dia berdoa berharap angin malam ini kencang" kata Mi Yan.

"untuk apa dia berdoa supaya angin malam ini kencang?" tanya Cao Pi.

"untuk membakar kapal kita, kapal armada Wei" jawab Mi Yan dengan wajah serius.

"apa katamu?! Membakar, kita harus segera melaporkan keadaan ini pada ayahku!" kata Cao Pi.

* * *

Disebelah barat.

Pasukan Wei berhasil memukul mundur sebagian pasukan aliansi Wu dan Shu, "tch, kita kalah! Semuanya cepat perketat penjagaan!" perintah Gan Ning.

"master Xu Huang, anda baik baik saja" tanya Zhang Liao.

"aku sudah agak membaik, sekarang ayo kita kalahkan mereka" kata Xu Huang.

"baik" kata Zhang Liao tersenyum.

"Ling Tong! Ayo kita bekerja sama!" perintah Gan Ning.

"kalau ini bukan perang, aku pasti tidak akan pernah mau, tapi ayo kita bekerja sama" kata Ling Tong tersenyum.

* * *

Sebelah timur.

Kekalahan terlihat jelas dipasukan Wei, Xiahou Dun yang melihat anak buahnya kalah merasa ini karna dia, dia pun berdiri dan mulai bertarung, "ukh!" Xiahou Dun memegangi perutnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah lagi, dia menatap Zhang He, dia tidak percaya kalau Zhang He yang selama ini dia ejek malah melindungi dirinya, hal yang sangat memalukan baginya. "Zhang He..." kata Xiahou Dun. Zhang He terus melawan Sun Quan dan Zhou Tai, memang tidak imbang dua lawan satu, tapi Zhang He tidak ingin kalau Wei kalah.

"untuk apa melindungi orang yang sudah mau mati" kata Sun Quan dengan nada mengejek.

"master Xiahou Dun ga akan mati!" bantah Zhang He.

"oh ya, ayo kita liat seberapa kuat dia menahan darah yang terus mengucur diperutnya itu" tantang Sun Quan.

"eh?" Zhang He yang terkejut pun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Xiahou Dun dia terkejut melihat Xiahou Dun yang penuh dengan darah yang terus keluar. Kesempatan inilah yang digunakan Sun Quan untuk menyerang Zhang He dari belakang.

"heaaaaah!" teriak Sun Quan siap menebas Zhang He.

"Zhang He! Dibelakangmu!" teriak Xiahou Dun.

Zhang He menoleh kebelakang.

**Craaaaaas!**

Darah mengucur dari lengan Zhang He. "tamat riwayatmu" kata Sun Quan, Zhang He memegangi lengannya, dia mengerang kesakitan, Xiahou Dun yang melihat hal itu pun berdiri, dia tidak mempedulikan darahnya yang terus mengucur, dia berlari menghampiri Zhang He.

"Zhang He, kau baik baik saja?" tanya Xiahou Dun, Zhang He hanya tersenyum, Xiahou Dun menatap Sun Quan, "baik kau menang" kata Xiahou Dun.

"kau menyerah? Kau payah sekali" ejek Sun Quan.

"lagi pula aku harus mengobati lukaku, selain itu anak buahku banyak yang kalah, dilain waktu bila kita bertemu sebagai musuh, aku tidak akan kabur lagi" kata Xiahou Dun, lalu dia membawa Zhang He dan mengatakan mundur kepada prajuritnya.

* * *

"hmm, jadi strategi mereka seperti itu, menggunakan celah tebing itu untuk menyusup langsung kealtar, pintar juga mereka" pikir Pang Tong, Pang Tong memperhatikan strategi dari Wei itu, kebetulan sekali ruang itu kosong, dia terus memperhatikan denah strategi itu, tiba tiba dari arah belakang ada seseorang yang mengejutkan Pang Tong.

"siapa kau?! Berani sekali kau masuk keruang strategi!" bentak suara itu.

"ah, maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja masuk kedalam sini" kata Pang Tong.

"begitu ya, sekarang kau keluar dari tempat ini!" bentak suara itu yang ternyata adalah Guo Jia.

"baik" kata Pang Tong, lalu dia keluar dari ruang strategi itu.

Guo Jia menatap Pang Tong dengan tatapan curiga, "aneh, bukannya dia salah satu strategi Shu, kenapa bisa ada disini?" pikir Guo Jia, dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang jauh pikiran itu.

Pang Tong berjalan menyusuri kapal, dia sebenarnya ingin kabur dari kapal itu karna dia sudah mengetahui strategi dari Wei, tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh dua orang prajurit Wei, "anda mau kemana?" tanya salah satu prajurit.

"saya mau pergi dari kapal ini" kata Pang Tong.

"tidak, anda harus menerima persetujuan dari Yang Mulia Cao Cao" bantah prajurit itu.

Pang Tong menyerang mereka, dia tidak ingin berlama lama dikapal ini, setelah membunuh dua prajurit itu dia kabur, Guo Jia yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari untuk melaporkan penghianat itu.

Di tempat Cao Cao.

"Yang Mulia lapor" kata Guo Jia sambil mengahadap Cao Cao.

"ada apa, Guo Jia?" tanya Cao Cao.

"orang yang bernama Pang Tong melarikan diri, dia menghianati kita, mungkin saja dia membocorkan strategi kita, karna tadi saya melihat dia masuk keruangan strategi" kata Guo Jia.

"apa?! Cepat tangkap dia, kalau perlu bunuh dia! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan strategi kita bocor ditangan musuh!" perintah Cao Cao.

"baik Yang Mulia" kata Guo Jia, lalu dia pergi.

* * *

"apakah aku harus membakar kapal kapal Wei?" tanya Huang Gai.

"tunggu dulu kakek Huang Gai, kita harus menunggu kedatangan master Zhuge Liang, dan Pang Tong" kata Zhou Yu menahan Huang Gai.

Tak lama kemudian, Lu Xun, Lu Meng, dan Zhuge Liang datang menghampiri mereka, "angin sudah mulai berhembus kencang" kata Zhuge Liang.

"bagus, berarti saya sudah boleh membakar kapal?" tanya Huang Gai lagi.

"master Pang Tong masih ada disana" kata Zhou Yu.

"mungkin dia sudah keluar" kata Lu Xun dengan tampang polos nan imut.

"tau dari mana kamu?" tanya Lu Meng meragukan perkataan Lu Xun.

"dari narasi diatas, saya membacanya tadi, disana dikatakan master Pang Tong menghianati Wei, hehehehe saya membaca semua cerita narasi diatas supaya mengetahui keadaan" jawab Lu Xun sambil nyengir.

**Gubrak!**

"dasar kau ini!" omel Lu Meng.

"ya sudah, makasih narasi, oke kakek Huang Gai silahkan bakar kapal armada Wei" perintah Zhou Yu.

"baik" Huang Gai menaiki perahu dan menuju kapal armada Wei dengan perahunya itu diikuti oleh beberapa prajurit Wu.

* * *

"apa kita bisa sampai tepat waktu, pangeran Cao Pi" tanya Mi Yan.

"maka dari itu aku memacu kudaku lebih cepat, kau berpeganganlah yang kuat, aku berharap kita tidak telat" jawab Cao Pi sambil terus memacu kudanya.

* * *

"tabib! Aku butuh tabib!" teriak Xiahou Dun sambil menggendong Zhang He dibelakang punggungnya, dia berlari untuk segera mendapat pertolongan.

"master Xiahou Dun" kata Sima Yi, dia terkejut melihat Xiahou Dun yang bersimbah darah sambil menggendong Zhang He dibelakang punggungnya.

"master Sima Yi, tolong panggilkan tabib" kata Xiahou Dun.

"baik" kata Sima Yi.

Setelah tabib dipanggil.

"bagaimana luka Zhang He?" tanya Xiahou Dun cemas.

"kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan dia, tapi kau harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu, lukamu lebih parah dari pada dia" kata tabib.

"tapi..." kata Xiahou Dun.

"sudahlah, cepat buka armor dan bajumu, lukamu harus segera diperbani" kata tabib.

"baik" kata Xiahou Dun lalu membuka armor dan bajunya.

* * *

"rasakanlah, panas api dari Wu!" kata Huang Gai, lalu dia melempar obor kearah kapal Wei, diikuti oleh prajurit Wu lainnya. Seketika kapal Wei terbakar, api hanya membakar sebagian kecil bagian kapal, tapi karna angin berhembus kencang, api dengan cepat menjalar.

* * *

Cao Pi terus memacu kudanya untuk segera sampai di kapal, tapi alangkah terkejutnya dia, melihat kapalnya sudah mulai sebagian terbakar, "kita terlambat" kata Cao Pi.

* * *

Orang orang yang berada dikapal panik, mereka berusaha untuk memadamkan api.

"semuanya cepat keluar dari kapal ini!" perintah Cao Cao.

"tapi masih banyak Jendral yang belum kembali" kata Jia Xu.

"kau benar, tunggu mereka dipelabuhan dekat sini" perintah Cao Cao.

"baik Yang Mulia" kata Jia Xu.

* * *

"kenapa ini? Baru saja mau istirahat" gerutu Xiahou Dun, dia melihat orang orang yang panik. Xiahou Dun pun keluar, alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat kobaran api yang sangat besar berada dikapal sebelah kapal yang dia tumpangi, dengan sigap dia kembali masuk keruangan tadi dan membangunkan Zhang He, "Zhang He, bangun" kata Xiahou Dun. Zhang He tidak bangun, tanpa banyak pikir lagi, Xiahou Dun menggendong Zhang He dibelakang punggungnya dan berlari menjauh.

* * *

"wow, apinya keren!" kata Lu Xun dengan mata berbinar binar.

"kau ini Lu Xun" kata Lu Meng.

"akhirnya strategi kita berhasil" kata Zhou Yu.

"wah, ternyata pemandangan kapal Wei terbakar keren juga" kata Sun Ce nyengir.

* * *

Akhirnya kapal Wei terbakar dan tenggelam, semua Jendral dan prajurit Wei berhasil menyelamatkan diri, "dasar, mereka menggunakan trik membakar kapal" kata Guo Jia.

"sudahlah yang penting kita selamat" kata Xu Huang. (*eh sejak kapan dia ada disitu*)

"hampir saja" kata Xiahou Dun.

"semuanya kita kembali ke Xu Chang sesegera mungkin" perintah Cao Cao.

"iya" teriak seluruh orang Wei.

"master Xiahou Dun terluka?" tanya Mi Yan yang khawatir akan keadaan Xiahou Dun.

"tidak apa, aku baik baik saja" kata Xiahou Dun tersenyum.

Zhang He sadar dari tidur atau pingsannya, "eike dimana cyin" kata Zhang He.

"wah kau sudah sadar Zhang He" kata Mi Yan senang.

"iya, cyin, eh kenapa kita ada dikapal kecil siapa yang ngebawa eike sampe kesini?" tanya Zhang He.

"master Xiahou Dun" jawab Mi Yan nyengir.

"eh, eike ga salah, om tua ini yang membawa eike kesini" kata Zhang He terkejut.

"dasar banci! Syukur syukur sudah gue tolong! Kalo gue ga minat pasti loe sudah gue cemplungin kelaut!" teriak Xiahou Dun.

"maafkan eike cyin" kata Zhang He bersujud sujud gaje.

Semua yang berada disitu hanya bisa tertawa.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Yay sudah selesai, waaaah ga menyangka saya menulis sepanjang ini #plak#. Mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.

**Next chapter: strategi yang sempurna.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, dan selamat tahun baru, suasana tahun baru memang berbeda, tapi saya akan benar benar sibuk, saya akan ada bimbel (bimbingan belajar) untuk persiapan UAN nanti, yah ditahun ini saya sangat sibuk, jadi bisa saja update tertunda basa basi selesai, waktunya kita balas review dari para Readers tercinta.

-Lee Xia-

Cao Pi:"eh, ti, tidak, siapa yang nyariin Mi Yan?"

Author:"Readers sebagai saksi, tadi kau khawatir dengan Mi Yan"

Cao Pi:"khawatir sedikit kan, ti,tidak masalah"

Author:"hahahaha, kau terjebak"

Cao Pi:"What?!"

Oke thanks to review.

-scarlet and blossoms-

Cao Pi tsundere, diluar galak, ternyata didalam perhatian sama Mi Yan.

Cao Pi:"ti, tidak untuk apa perhatian sama anak kecil"

Benar, memang chapter sebelumnya seperti novel, karna salah satu Readers ada yang memperingatkan saya, jadi tulisan saya beradaptasi :)

Oke thanks to review.

-black roses 00-

Hahahahahaha, ada baiknya menderita tapi tertawa (*ajaran sesat, harap jangan ditiru*)(?)

Lu Xun memang seperti itu, ngomong suka ngawur tapi sangat berguna.

Lu Xun:" aku dengar, aku baca semua ceritanya kok"

Author:"baguslah"

Om keren sudah ga normal, tidaaaaak (lebay mode on)

Xiahou Dun:"siapa juga yang mau sama Zhang He! Apa kata Mi Yan nanti"

Mi Yan:"master Xiahou Dun tidak normal"(merinding)

Xiahou Dun:"aku masih normal, dasar banci cap botol kecap, gara gara dia, aku dikatain tidak normal, dan belok!"(marah meteran marah 100%)

Ide humor menghilang setidaknya Xiahou Dun berbelok bisa membuat anda tertawa, hahahaha (ditendang Xiahou Dun sampai ke Chibi)

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat, kemungkinan OOC, cerita lari dari sejarah (?), dan hal hal yang tidak akan pernah ditemukan disejarah aslinya, cerita hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_' apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter: 12**

**- strategi yang sempurna -**

Sebulan sudah kekalahan Wei atas Wu, hal ini membuat frustasi sang strategi Wei yang bernama Sima Yi, "sial! Kenapa aku kalah dengan si kumis lele!" kata Sima Yi sambil menggertak meja.

"sabar Papa, Yang Mulia juga tidak begitu khawatir akan kekalahannya" kata Sima Shi sambil melahap bao zhi.

"bukan itu, aku kalah dengan si ahli strategi dari Shu itu!" kata Sima Yi.

"siapa Pa?" tanya Sima Shi sambil masih melahap bao zhinya.

"si kumis lele!" kata Sima Yi lalu kembali duduk dikursinya.

"ha? Kumis lele?! Aku baru dengar ada orang yang bernama kumis lele" kata Sima Shi terkejut.

"bukan! Namanya Zhuge Liang!" bantah Sima Yi.

"lalu kenapa papa panggil dia kumis lele, kasiankan Pa, nama orang bagus bagus dipanggil kumis lele" kata Sima Shi.

"entahlah, habis, papa sering baca difanfic fanfic, Zhuge Liang selalu dipanggil kumis lele, mirip aja ngga, kenapa dipanggil kumis lele ya" kata Sima Yi bingung sendiri.

"mungkin dia pengusaha kumis lele kali Pa" kata Sima Shi.

"ngawur kamu" kata Sima Yi.

Sima Yi berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangannya, dia berjalan dengan tenang sambil membuang semua pikirannya tentang kekalahan perang Chibi waktu itu, "baru saja berperang, strategiku kalah pintar dengan mereka" kata Sima Yi sambil terus berjalan.

Dari arah depan terlihat Guo Jia yang membawa gulungan dan beberapa buku, terlihat sangatlah berat, "ukh, ini berat sekali, dasar master Jia Xu, masa aku sih yang membawa buku seberat ini keperpustakaan" gerutu Guo Jia sambil terus berjalan, karna dia tidak bisa melihat kedepan, dia bertabrakan dengan Sima Yi

**Buk!**

Sima Yi dan Guo Jia terjatuh, Guo Jia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dia menghampiri Sima Yi, "master Sima Yi, anda tidak apa apa?" tanya Guo Jia.

"saya baik baik saja, tuan Guo Jia" kata Sima Yi.

"maaf kan saya, maaf kan saya" kata Guo Jia membungkukkan badannya berkali kali.

"tidak apa apa, lagi pula ini salahku, aku jalan tidak melihat kedepan, oh iya, buku sebanyak itu mau kau bawa kemana?" tanya Sima Yi sambil menunjuk buku dan gulungan yang berserakan disana sini.

"saya ingin membawanya keperpustakaan, saya disuruh oleh master Jia Xu untuk membawa semua ini keperpustakaan" kata Guo Jia sambil mengambil buku yang berserakan dilantai.

"boleh saya bantu" kata Sima Yi lalu mengambil buku dan gulungan yang berserakan dilantai.

"ah, makasih master Sima Yi" kata Guo Jia.

* * *

Dikamar Xiahou Dun, dia hanya menatap keluar jendela, karna dia tidak bisa banyak bergerak, luka yang berada diperutnya masih belum kunjung sembuh, dia hanya menghela napas karna merasa bosan tidak bisa berjalan kemana mana, "hah, aku merasa bosan sekali bila berada dikamar terus" keluh Xiahou Dun.

Tiba tiba pintu kamar Xiahou Dun terbuka, dan terlihat Mi Yan menghampiri Xiahou Dun sambil membawa makanan dan teh untuk Xiahou Dun, "master Xiahou Dun, waktunya makan siang" kata Mi Yan.

"Mi Yan, kau tidak latihan?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"tidak, aku tidak ingin membiarkan master Xiahou Dun yang terluka sendirian dirumah" jawab Mi Yan tersenyum.

"begitu ya" kata Xiahou Dun.

Mi Yan meletakan makanan dan teh itu diatas meja yang berada disamping tempat tidur Xiahou Dun, "master Xiahou Dun mau disuapi?" tanya Mi Yan.

"tidak, aku bukan anak kecil Mi Yan" kata Xiahou Dun sambil meminum tehnya.

"begitu ya, oh iya malam ini, apakah aku boleh tidur dikamar master Xiahou Dun?" tanya Mi Yan.

"byuuuuuuur, apa kau bilang? Kau mau tidur dikamarku?" tanya Xiahou Dun terkejut.

"iya" kata Mi Yan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"tidak, kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kau sudah besar, lagipula usiamu sudah 16 tahun, itu sudah cukup dewasa" kata Xiahou Dun menolak.

"ayolah master, aku takut tidur sendirian dikamarku" kata Mi Yan.

"tidak" kata Xiahou Dun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku mohon" kata Mi Yan sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eye dan kitten eye #plak#

"baiklah Mi Yan, hanya malam ini saja kau tidur disini" kata Xiahou Dun yang merasa kalah.

"asyik!" kata Mi Yan sambil melompat lompat.

"oh iya Mi Yan" kata Xiahou Dun.

"ada apa?" tanya Mi Yan.

"kata sepupu, dia memberikan hadiah padamu" kata Xiahou Dun tersenyum.

"hadiah apa?" tanya Mi Yan lagi.

"seekor kuda, sekarang dia ada dikandang kuda, kau bisa bertanya yang mana kudamu pada master Zhang Liao, itu hadiah untukmu karna kau berani dalam berperang" kata Xiahou Dun.

"aku akan kesana" kata Mi Yan lalu berlari keluar rumah, Xiahou Dun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

* * *

"kuda siapa ini, Zhang Liao?" tanya Cao Pi sambil memperhatikan kuda putih itu.

"oh tuan muda, ini kuda milik Mi Yan, Yang Mulia yang memberikan ini kepada Mi Yan" kata Zhang Liao sambil memberi hormat.

"begitu ya, bagus juga kudanya" kata Cao Pi tersenyum, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kandang kuda itu.

* * *

"wah, akhirnya kau sudah datang Guo Jia" kata Jia Xu.

"iya" kata Guo Jia sambil meletakkan buku dan gulungan diatas meja, diikuti oleh Sima Yi.

"aku dengar Liu Bei melarikan diri, sekarang dia sedang menuju jembatan Chang Ban" kata Jia Xu mulia serius.

"benarkah? Lalu apa Yang Mulia akan memerintahkan kita atau Jendral lainnya untuk mengejarnya?" tanya Guo Jia.

"aku tidak tau, banyak Jendral yang masih belum sembuh karena perang Chibi kemaren" kata Jia Xu.

Dari arah belakang terlihat Cao Cao menghampiri mereka bertiga, "ternyata kalian mengetahui tentang pelarian Liu Bei, aku berminat ingin mengejar dia" kata Cao Cao.

"anda yakin?" tanya Jia Xu.

"iya, empat hari lagi kita akan mengejar Liu Bei, karna Jendral kepercayaanku Xiahou Dun belum sembuh, jadi aku akan menunda sampai empat hari" kata Cao Cao.

"apa kita butuh strategi untuk mengejar dia, Yang Mulia?" tanya Sima Yi.

"aku bangga akan strategimu waktu diperang Chibi, Sima Yi, sekarang aku membutuhkan strategimu untuk mengejar Liu Bei" kata Cao Cao.

"saya mengerti Yang Mulia" kata Sima Yi sambil memberi hormat.

* * *

"master Zhang Liao!" teriak Mi Yan sambil menghampiri Zhang Liao.

"ada apa Mi Yan?" tanya Zhang Liao.

"katanya master Xiahou Dun, apa Yang Mulia memberikan kuda kepadaku?" tanya Mi Yan sambil mengatur napasnya.

"iya, itu yang berwarna putih, apa kau menyukainya?" kata Zhang Liao sambil menunjuk kuda yang berwarna putih.

"bagus sekali, tapi mirip seperti kuda pangeran Cao Pi" kata Mi Yan.

"memang, Yang Mulia sengaja memilih warna putih, karna kalian partner" kata Zhang Lioa tersenyum.

"menyebalkan, kenapa harus sama" kata Mi Yan sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"sudahlah, sekarang apa kau mau latihan menunggangi kuda?" ajak Zhang Liao.

"iya, aku mau" kata Mi Yan semangat 45.

* * *

**- To Be Continued -**

Author:"cieee Mi Yan kudanya sama dengan Cao Pi, aku jadi iri"

Mi Yan:"diam! Aku tidak mau kudaku sama dengan dia!"

Author:"ya sudah, mohon reviewnya, see you next chapter"

_Happy New Year 2014._

**Next chapter: Cao Cao jatuh sakit**


	13. Chapter 13

Akhirnya ada waktu juga buat update, karna saya harus berperang mulu, wah otak saya benar benar terancam. Thanks yang sudah mereview.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Iya, saya akan semangat, sialnya saya harus terus berada disekolah selama seharian, jadi kadang tidak sempat mau nulis cerita.

Sima Yi:"saya orang kaya"

Author:"sombong"

Sima Yi:"problem?"

Author:"no"

Oke thanks to review

-**Hikari Kengo-**

Sima YI:"mhuhahahahaha, jaman 2014 sudah modern tau"

Author:"jaman dahulu!"

Sima Yi:"bodo amat, yang penting gue sekarang ngikuti perkembangan 2014"

Untuk sementara dia ditahan untuk tertawa (dikipas Sima Yi), iya dia seorang peternak kuda (ditebas Zhang Liao).

Xiahou Dun:"sembarangan, dia anak angkatku"

Oke thanks to review.

-**Lee Xia-**

Mi Yan:"ti, tidak, siapa yang mau sama dia!"

Author:"bohong"

Mi Yan:"tidak!"

Author:"ya sudah kita akan bongkar nanti saja"

Mi Yan:"jangan!"(bungkam Author)

Oke thanks to review.

-**scarlet and blossoms-**

Ya, karna otak saya sedang penuh akan ujian ujian praktek, selama dua bulan, belum lagi bimbel dan lain lain, jadi saya mempersingkat (?) ceritanya :3

Oke thanks to review.

**-KuroragiUum-**

Author:"itu benar sekali"

Mi Yan:"tidak!"(siap panah Author)

Author:(kabur ke istana Xu Chang)

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat, kemungkinan OOC, cerita lari dari sejarah (?), dan hal hal yang tidak akan ditemukan disejarah aslinya, cerita hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_' apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter: 13**

**- Cao Cao jatuh sakit -**

Xiahou Dun tidur tiduran ditempat tidurnya, dia hanya menatap langit langit rumahnya, "setidaknya untuk sementara aku bisa beristirahat dari perang" kata Xiahou Dun, dari arah luar terdengar suara ketokan pintu, Xiahou Dun keluar dari kamarnya dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"hai Xiahou Dun, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" kata Cao Cao.

"sepupu" kata Xiahou Dun terkejut.

"lama tidak bertemu Xiahou Dun, aku kesini ingin berbicara padamu" kata Cao Cao.

"soal apa?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"soal pelarian Liu Bei ke Chang Ban" kata Cao Cao.

"kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk" kata Xiahou Dun mengajak Cao Cao masuk.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk, Cao Cao langsung membicarakan permasalahan pelarian Liu Bei, "Xiahou Dun bagaimana luka yang berada diperutmu?" tanya Cao Cao.

"lumayan, mungkin sebentar lagi akan sembuh" kata Xiahou Dun sambil mengelus perutnya.

"begitu ya, apa kau sudah mengetahui tentang pelarian Liu Bei?" tanya Cao Cao.

"tidak, aku tidak mengetahuinya" kata Xiahou Dun sambil memegangi dagunya.

"kalau begitu aku berharap kau mau ikut denganku untuk mengejar Liu Bei dijembatan Chang Ban" kata Cao Cao.

"maafkan aku sepupu, aku menolak untuk mengejar Liu Bei" kata Xiahou Dun dengan wajah serius.

"kenapa kau menolak Xiahou Dun!" kata Cao Cao sambil menggertak meja.

"kau tidak pernah berhenti mengambil kekuasaan, kau tidak peduli dengan rakyat, Liu Bei kabur karna dia menolong rakyat kecil" kata Xiahou Dun.

"kau berpihak pada Liu Bei!" kata Cao Cao meninggikan nada suaranya.

"tidak, aku hanya ingin kau berhenti memperluas kekuasaan, pikirkan rakyat kecil yang berada di Wei" kata Xiahou Dun.

"aku tidak peduli dengan mereka" kata Cao Cao.

"dengarkan aku sepupu! Tanpa rakyat, Wei bukanlah apa apa!" kata Xiahou Dun.

"aku tidak peduli dengan mereka! Aku hanya ingin memperluas Wei, dan menjadikan kerajaan Wei sebagai pemimpin!" kata Cao Cao.

"sepupu, keserakah tidak akan pernah membuahkan hasil" kata Xiahou Dun.

"Xiahou Dun, aku sangat percaya dengan bakatmu, sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan dirimu, empat hari lagi kita akan berakat ke jembatan Chang Ban" kata Cao Cao, lalu dia pergi keluar.

"sepupu..." Xiahou Dun hanya menatap Cao Cao, lalu dia menghela napas, "hah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" pikir Xiahou Dun.

* * *

Ditempat latihan terlihat Mi Yan sedang belajar cara menunggangi kuda, tapi jangankan cara menunggangi kuda, cara menaiki kuda pun dia tidak tau.

"ayolah, kuda tenang ya, aku temanmu" kata Mi Yan sambil mengelus lembut kuda itu, dan setelah itu dia belajar menaiki kuda tapi dia malah jatuh dari kuda, "aduh!" kata Mi Yan sambil mengelus punggungnya yang sakit.

"Mi Yan, apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Zhang Liao.

"aku baik baik saja" kata Mi Yan, lalu dia berdiri lagi.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Cao Pi sedang memperhatikan Mi Yan, dia tersenyum menahan tawanya, karna melihat Mi Yan terjatuh dari kuda, "ternyata dia sedang belajar menaiki kuda ya" kata Cao Pi sambil menahan tawa.

"oke sekali lagi" kata Mi Yan, lalu dia menaiki kudanya, dan berhasil, tapi entah kenapa kuda itu malah berlari sendiri, "hei kuda! Berhenti! Kenapa kau lari tanpa aku perintah?!" Mi Yan berusaha menghentikan kudanya itu tapi kuda tidak mau berhenti, kuda itu terus berlari.

"Mi Yan! Tarik tali kekang kudanya!" teriak Zhang Liao.

Mi Yan menuruti perintah Zhang Liao, dia pun menarik tali kekang kuda, kuda itu pun berhenti tapi Mi Yan malah terjatuh, dan hal itu membuat Cao Pi tak bisa menahan tawanya, "hahahahahaha, kau lucu sekali Mi Yan, kau terjatuh dari kuda, hahaha itu lucu sekali" ejek Cao Pi.

"akukan baru belajar menaiki kuda! Apa itu masalah?" kata Mi Yan sambil berdiri.

"hahaha, ternyata kau itu payah ya, kau tidak bisa menunggangi kuda" ejek Cao Pi.

"aku tidak payah!" bantah Mi Yan.

"buktinya, kau terjatuh dari kuda" ejek Cao Pi.

"aku baru belajar! Jadi itu wajarkan! Lagi pula aku yakin aku pasti bisa menunggangi kuda" kata Mi Yan yang sudah mulai marah, karna orang yang paling menyebalkan ada dihadapannya.

"aku tidak percaya" kata Cao Pi.

"dengar ya, jika kau terus berusaha, apapun yang mustahil bagimu, pasti dapat kau raih! Maka aku akan berusaha untuk menggapai kemustahilan itu!" kata Mi Yan.

"hmph, buktikan padaku" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia berbalik untuk kembali ke istana.

"aku akan membuktikannya" kata Mi Yan.

* * *

"Yang Mulia ingin mengejar tuan Liu Bei empat hari lagikan?" tanya Guo Jia.

"iya, apa ada masalah?" tanya Cao Cao.

"tidak" jawab Guo Jia.

"baguslah, Guo Jia, aku sangat bangga bisa memiliki strategi sepertimu, walaupun kau masih muda, bakatmu sangat luar biasa" kata Cao Cao tersenyum.

"terima kasih Yang Mulia" kata Guo Jia.

Cao Cao melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi, tapi baru saja lima langkah, tiba tiba Cao Cao ambruk, hal ini sontak membuat Guo Jia terkejut, dia menghampiri Cao Cao, "Yang Mulia, apa anda baik baik saja?" tanya Guo Jia dengan wajah cemas, tapi Cao Cao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Guo Jia, "apa Yang Mulia pingsan?" pikir Guo Jia, dia pun langsung menggendong Cao Cao kekamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar Cao Cao.

"bagaimana dengan keadaan Yang Mulia?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Yang Mulia hanya demam" kata tabib.

"syukurlah" kata Guo Jia sambil mengelus dadanya.

"sebaiknya Yang Mulia harus banyak beristirahat" peringat sang tabib, setelah itu dia pergi.

Guo Jia menatap kepergian tabib itu, lalu dia berlari mencari Cao Pi, dia berlari, sudah sekeliling istana dia periksa tapi Cao Pi tak ada, "aduh, tuan muda sebenarnya ada dimana?" kata Guo Jia sambil celingak celinguk.

Dari arah depan, terdengar seruling sakti (?) (Author dihajar massa).

-ralat-

Dari arah depan terdengar suara seruling, "pasti itu seruling milik nona Zhen Ji, pasti tuan muda ada disana" kata Guo Jia, dia berlari menuju arah seruling itu, benar saja disana terlihat Zhen Ji sedang bermain seruling, dan disamping Zhen Ji terlihat Cao Pi yang sedang terbawa suasana musik indah milik Zhen Ji. "tuan muda!" teriak Guo Jia.

"Guo Jia?" kata Cao Pi terkejut melihat Guo Jia berlari menghampirinya.

"maaf menggangu suasana anda, tapi ada berita" kata Guo Jia sambil mengatur napasnya.

"kalau berita soal pengejaran Liu Bei dijembatan Chang Ban, aku sudah tau" kata Cao Pi membuang muka.

"bukan itu, ini soal Yang Mulia" kata Guo Jia.

"kenapa dengan ayahku?" tanya Cao Pi.

"ayah anda jatuh sakit, dan sekarang dia ada dikamarnya" kata Guo Jia.

Cao Pi yang mendengar hal itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Guo Jia dan Zhen Ji, dia berlari menuju kamar ayahnya, "ayah..." kata Cao Pi.

Sesampainya dikamar Cao Cao, Cao Pi langsung menghampiri tempat tidur Cao Cao, dia menatap Cao Cao, "ayah..." kata Cao Pi, dia memeluk Cao Cao, "ayah, jangan tinggalkan Cao Pi, Cao Pi tidak ingin sendirian, sudah cukup kehilangan ibu, Cao Pi tidak mau kehilangan ayah" kata Cao Pi sambil memeluk Cao Cao, tak terasa air matanya keluar, Cao Pi terus memeluk Cao Cao, dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang tuanya yang selama ini sudah membesarkannya sampai sejauh ini, Cao Pi terus memeluk Cao Cao, "ayah..." kata Cao Pi.

* * *

**- To Be Continued -**

Pfffft, Cao Pi menangis, hahaha itu fenomena langka. (Author ditebas Cao Pi pake tempe goreng), oh iya, saya mau tanya, siapa nama ibunya Cao Pi? Tolong beritau ya, karna ini sangat penting, saya benar benar lupa siapa nama ibunya Cao Pi, mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.

"_keserakahan tidak akan pernah membuahkan hasil"_

By: Xiahou Dun.

"_jika kau terus berusaha, apapun yang mustahil bagimu, pasti dapat kau raih"_

By: Mi Yan.

**Next Chapter: kenangan Cao Pi bersama sang Ibu**


	14. Chapter 14

Makasih yang sudah mereview.

-**Lee Xia-**

Author:"Cao Pi jangan nangis nanti wajahnya tambah imut, kyaaaaaaa my prince!"

Cao Pi:"apaan sih teriak teriak berisik tau!"

Hahaha, iya Cao Pi ga cocok nangis, tapi di chap ini dia masih anak anak, kyaaaa betapa imut dan polosnya dia (terbang melayang)

Oke thanks to review.

-**Hikari Kengo-**

Iya Xiahou Dun kan baik :3

Mi Yan:"baiklah, aku akan berusaha, supaya si menyebalkan itu tidak mentertawakan aku lagi"(semangat 45)

Cao Pi menangis it's something #plak

Oke thanks to review.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Cao Cao kebanyakan istri, saya saja kesulitan mencari, Cao Cao ceraikan istri loe satu satu! (?)

Cao Cao:"enak aja!"

Author:"dasar eyang kubur!"

Cao Cao:"kenapa eyang kubur?"

Author:"karna kau sudah dikubur"

Cao Cao: -_-

Hehehe baguslah. :)

Kuda:"hieeeh"(artinya:"problem?")

Oke thanks to review

#Author note.

Chapter 14 ini, cerita diflashback, kali ini cerita masa kecil Cao Pi, usianya mungkin lima tahun, kyaaaaa pasti dia makin imut. Oke selamat membaca.

#Author note end.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat, kemungkinan OOC, cerita lari dari sejarah (?), dan hal hal yang tidak akan ditemukan disejarah aslinya, cerita hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_', apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter: 14**

**- kenangan Cao Pi bersama sang ibu -**

**- flashback -**

Ditaman istana, terlihat dua anak kecil sedang bermain, mereka berlari lari ditaman yang penuh dengan bunga, "ayo cepat kejar aku Guo Jia" kata seorang anak kecil berambut hitam sambil terus berlari.

"hei tunggu, Cao Pi!" teriak anak kecil yang satunya berambut pirang yang bernama Guo Jia.

"tidak mau" kata anak kecil berambut hitam yang bernama Cao Pi, sambil terus berlari.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang wanita, dia tersenyum melihat wajah wajah polos dari kedua anak kecil itu, dia adalah ibunya Cao Pi, "mereka berdua memang manis" kata ibunya Cao Pi sambil tersenyum.

Cao Pi dan Guo Jia terus berlari lari, tiba tiba kaki Cao Pi tersandung batu.

**Duk!**

Sontak hal itu membuat Cao Pi menangis, Guo Jia yang melihat hal itu berlari menghampiri Cao Pi, begitu juga dengan ibunya Cao Pi, dia langsung menghampiri Cao Pi dan merangkulnya.

"Cao Pi, kau kenapa?" tanya ibu Cao Pi.

"hiks, hiks, hiks, Cao Pi jatuh, kaki Cao Pi luka" kata Cao Pi sambil menangis.

Ibu Cao Pi hanya tersenyum dia menggendong Cao Pi dan membawanya keistana, Guo Jia juga ikut menemani Cao Pi. Di dalam istana, kaki Cao Pi diperbani, "nah sekarang sudah beres, sekarang berhentilah menangis Cao Pi" kata ibu Cao Pi sambil menghapus air mata Cao Pi.

"hiks, hiks, hiks" Cao Pi masih memeluk ibunya.

Guo Jia yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum melihat temannya yang begitu manja terhadap ibunya.

"oh iya Guo Jia, kamu mau belajar menulis bersama Cao Pi" kata ibunya Cao Pi sambil memberikan kertas terhadap Guo Jia.

"mau" kata Guo Jia.

"Cao Pi tidak mau belajar!" kata Cao Pi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Cao Pi sayang, masa kamu kalah dengan Guo Jia, Guo Jia saja mau belajar, masa Cao Pi tidak?" tanya ibunya Cao Pi.

Cao Pi diam sejenak, lalu dia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar, Author tepar melihat keimutan Cao Pi.

Guo Jia dan Cao Pi pun mulai menulis diselembar kertas, Cao Pi mencoret dengan tinta hitam, kelihatan sekali dia nampak seperti mencoret, bukannya menulis namanya melainkan mencoret coret tidak jelas, setelah itu dia memperlihatkan hasil coretannya itu kepada ibunya, "nah ibu, Cao Pi menulis nama Cao Pi" kata Cao Pi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Ibu Cao Pi hanya tersenyum melihat coretan Cao Pi, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Guo Jia.

"Guo Jia, apa aku boleh lihat?" tanya ibu Cao Pi.

"boleh" kata Guo Jia, lalu dia memberikan hasil karyanya.

Ibu Cao Pi melihat tulisan Guo Jia, tulisan Guo Jia nampak lebih bagus daripada tulisan Cao Pi yang nampak seperti coretan, dia hanya tersenyum, sambil memperhatikan dua anak kecil itu dengan wajah polos nan imut.

"ibu, ibu, bolehkan Cao Pi bermain?" tanya Cao Pi.

"belajar" kata ibunya.

"tadikan sudah ibu, Cao Pi tidak mau belajar terus" kata Cao Pi sambil menggembukkan pipinya.

"ya sudah, tapi jangan lupa makan siang ya" kata ibu Cao Pi.

"baik" kata Cao Pi lalu dia menarik tangan Guo Jia dan berlari keluar.

* * *

"aku senang melihat Cao Pi, dia mirip denganmu sepupu" kata Xiahou Dun.

"iya, tapi dia sangat manja, aku tidak ingin kalau dia bersifat manja, Bian Shi selalu saja memanjakan dia" kata Cao Cao.

"biarlah, diakan masih anak anak" hibur Xiahou Dun.

"hah, iya, tapi masalahnya apa dia bisa menjadi penerusku" kata Cao Cao.

"usianya juga baru lima tahun, tidak apa, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk belajar tentang masalah kerajaan" kata Xiahou Dun.

"kau benar" kata Cao Cao.

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat ibunya Cao Pi masuk.

"Bian Shi" kata Cao Cao.

"maaf menggangu rapat kalian" kata ibunya Cao Pi yang bernama Bian Shi.

"tidak apa" kata Xiahou Dun.

"dimana Cao Pi?" tanya Cao Cao.

"dia sedang bermain dengan Guo Jia" kata Bian Shi.

"begitu ya, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu memanjakan Cao Pi, Bian Shi" kata Cao Cao.

"saya mengerti" kata Bian Shi.

* * *

"hei Guo Jia, kalau besar nanti kau akan menjadi apa?" tanya Cao Pi pada Guo Jia.

"aku akan menjadi ahli strategi, dan akan selalu membantumu Cao Pi" kata Guo Jia tersenyum.

"begitu ya, kalau aku suatu saat nanti akan menjadi seorang Kaisar" kata Cao Pi bersemangat.

"semoga impian kita bisa terwujud, dan semoga kau akan menjadi Kaisar yang bijaksana" kata Guo Jia.

"iya, dan Guo Jia semoga bisa menjadi ahli strategi yang hebat" kata Cao Pi tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Malam harinya dikamar Cao Pi.

"Cao Pi kalau besar nanti mau jadi apa?" tanya Bian Shi sambil mengelus lembut rambut Cao Pi.

"seorang Kaisar seperti ayah" kata Cao Pi.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang Cao Pi harus rajin belajar, supaya bisa menjadi Kaisar yang kuat dan bijaksana" kata Bian Shi.

"tapi kalau belajar terus Cao Pi bosan" kata Cao Pi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"ibu akan mendukung Cao Pi" kata Bian Shi.

Pintu kamar Cao Pi terbuka, dan terlihat Cao Cao didepan pintu kamar, dia menghampiri Cao Pi dan Bian Shi.

"ayah, apakah benar kalau menjadi seorang Kaisar harus belajar terus?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya" jawab Cao Cao tersenyum.

Cao Pi menggembungkan pipinya, dia paling tidak suka belajar, hal yang paling dia tidak suka adalah belajar, "Cao Pi cape kalau belajar terus" kata Cao Pi sambil memeluk ibunya.

"kau manja sekali Cao Pi, tapi itu kewajibanmu, karna menjadi seorang Kaisar haruslah pintar" kata Bian Shi.

"hahaha, sudahlah waktunya tidur Cao Pi" kata Cao Cao sambil mengelus rambut Cao Pi.

"tapi Cao Pi tidak mau tidur ayah" kata Cao Pi manja.

"ayolah, masa jagoan ayah tidak mau tidur" kata Cao Cao.

"iya, masa Cao Pi tidak mau tidur" kata Bian Shi.

"baiklah, selamat malam ibu, selamat malam ayah" kata Cao Pi lalu dia merebahkan kepalanya kebantal dan tertidur.

"aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi Kaisar yang bijaksana" kata Cao Cao.

"ya, dan kita berdua akan selalu ada disana" kata Bian Shi, lalu dia mengecup kening Cao Pi dan mengucapkan selamat malam, "selamat malam Cao Pi" kata Bian Shi.

Pagi harinya.

Bian Shi jatuh sakit, hal itu membuat Cao Cao cemas, terlebih lagi Cao Pi.

Dikamar, Bian Shi hanya tertidur diatas tempat tidur, wajahnya pucat, dan tak berdaya.

"bagaimana? Apa dia baik baik saja?" tanya Cao Cao khawatir.

"dia demam, mungkin banyak istirahat akan segera sembuh" kata tabib.

"aku harap begitu" kata Cao Cao.

"ayah, apa Cao Pi boleh menjenguk ibu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"tentu boleh Cao Pi" kata Cao Cao.

Cao Pi masuk kekamar Cao Cao, dia melihat ibunya terbaring lemah, Cao Pi pun menghampiri ibunya, "ibu cepat sembuh" kata Cao Pi, dia memeluk ibunya.

Bian Shi mengelus lembut rambut putranya itu, dia tersenyum, "Cao Pi, jangan sedih" kata Bian Shi dengan suara lemah.

Cao Pi tak bisa menahan air matanya, dia mulai menangis, "hiks, hiks, hiks" Cao Pi hanya memeluk ibunya, Bian Shi hanya tersenyum.

Dari arah luar terlihat Cao Cao dan Xiahou Dun memperhatikan Cao Pi, "semoga Bian Shi cepat sembuh" kata Xiahou Dun.

"aku juga berharap seperti itu Xiahou Dun" kata Cao Cao.

Dikamar, Cao Pi masih terus memeluk ibunya, "kalau ibu sembuh, Cao Pi janji, Cao Pi akan belajar dengan rajin" kata Cao Pi dengan wajah yang masih penuh dengan air mata. "semangat ya, ibu akan selalu menemanimu, sampai kau bisa menjadi Kaisar yang bijak" kata Bian Shi.

Cao Pi mengangguk, dia tidak ingin membuat ibunya kecewa, dia bertekad akan menjadi seorang Kaisar yang bijaksana.

Beberapa hari kemudian kabar duka menyelimuti istana Xu Chang, Bian Shi meninggal dunia, dia tidak bisa melawan penyakitnya, hal ini membuat Cao Cao terlebih lagi Cao Pi tak dapat menahan kesedihannya.

"ibu! Ibu! Ibu! Jangan tinggalkan Cao Pi, ibu janjikan akan menemani Cao Pi sampai bisa menjadi Kaisar, jangan tinggalkan Cao Pi, ibu!" kata Cao Pi sambil menangis ditubuh ibunya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Cao Cao memeluk Cao Pi, dia mengelus rambut Cao Pi, "sudahlah Cao Pi, ini adalah takdir dari tuhan, kita hanya bisa menerimanya" kata Cao Cao.

"tapi ibu sudah berjanji akan menemani Cao Pi" kata Cao Pi sambil terus menangis.

"tapi ini adalah takdir, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa apa" kata Cao Cao.

Cao Pi menatap ayahnya, lalu dia menangis dipelukan Cao Cao, "ibu!" kata Cao Pi.

Semua yang ada disitu hanya bisa tertunduk, mereka ikut berduka akan kepergian nona Bian Shi yang terkenal akan keramahan dan kebaikannya.

* * *

Sebulan sudah kepergian Bian Shi, Cao Pi melamun dikamarnya, dia mengenang masa masa indahnya bersama dengan sang ibu, "ibu, Cao Pi janji, Cao Pi akan menjadi seorang Kaisar yang bijaksana, dan akan rajin belajar" kata Cao Pi. Dia menghampiri kertas yang dia pakai untuk menulis, terlihat tulisannya yang bagaikan coretan, Cao Pi mengambil tinta dan kuas, dan mulai belajar menulis.

Sejak kepergian ibunya, sifat Cao Pi berubah drastis, yang asalnya manja dan cengeng, kini berubah menjadi pendiam dan dingin, entah kenapa sifatnya berubah yang jelas dia ingin menjadi seorang Kaisar yang bijak demi ibunya, "aku akan menjadi seorang Kaisar Wei" kata Cao Pi.

**- flashback end -**

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Tissue, tissue, tissue, saya butuh tissue, ceritanya sedih. (*halah lebay loe Thor*), yah sudah mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.

**Next chapter: Kaisar bijaksana.**


	15. Chapter 15

Update kilat, kebetulan punya tabungannya jadi bisa update kilat, sudah chapter 15, makasih yang sudah mereview, waktunya membalas review.

-**Lee Xia-**

Hahahaha, iya Cao Pi imut sekali, kyaaaaa aku mau mencubit dirimu yang masih anak anak

Cao Pi:"ibu!"(kabur)

Oke thanks to review.

-**scarlet and blossoms-**

Cao Pi waktu kecil itu imut sekali, saya tepar melihatnya

Xujie, Guo Jia waktu masih anak anak gemesin loh, mau peluk dia?

Oke thanks to review.

-**xtreme guavaniko-**

Dengan kakanya Cao Pi ya, Cao Ang, hmmmm versi Royal Kingdoms Cao Pi anak tunggal (*sejak kapan Cao Pi jadi anak tunggal*)

Oke thanks to review.

-**Hikari Kengo-**

Memang ada benarnya, kematian seseorang bisa merubah sifat, Cao Pi jadi dingin begitu, bertolak belakang dengan waktu dia kecil :3

Oke thanks to review.

#Author note.

Cerita tidak diflashback lagi, jadi kembali normal.

#Author note end.

Happy Reading.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: seperti biasa ceritanya gaje amat, kemungkinan OOC, cerita lari dari sejarah (?), dan hal hal yang tidak akan ditemukan disejarah aslinya, cerita hanyalah sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_', apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter: 15**

**- Kaisar bijaksana -**

Ditempat latihan terlihat Mi Yan terus berusaha untuk menunggangi kudanya, walaupun sering terjatuh dia tetap berusaha untuk bisa menunggangi kudanya, Zhang Liao yang memperhatikan Mi Yan merasa sangat kagum, "ternyata semangatnya sangatlah luar biasa" kata Zhang Liao.

Mi Yan terus berusaha, akhirnya dia sudah bisa menunggangi kuda putih itu, "hore! Akhirnya aku dapat menunggangi kuda!" kata Mi Yan kesenangan.

"baguslah Mi Yan" puji Zhang Liao.

"hehehehe" Mi Yan menaruh tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

Zhang Liao tersenyum melihat keberhasilan Mi Yan.

* * *

Dikamar Cao Cao, terlihat Cao Pi yang masih memeluk ayahnya, Cao Pi terus memeluk ayahnya, dia terus memeluk, "ayah, jangan tinggalkan Cao Pi, Cao Pi masih belum siap untuk menjadi seorang Kaisar" kata Cao Pi.

Dari arah luar terlihat Guo Jia dan Zhen Ji yang memperhatikan Cao Pi.

"Cao Pi..." kata Zhen Ji yang khawatir.

"tuan muda..." kata Guo Jia yang juga ikut khawatir.

Zhen Ji masuk kekamar Cao Cao, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Cao Pi, dan menyentuh pundak Cao Pi, "ayah mertua akan baik baik saja" hibur Zhen Ji.

"Zhen Ji" kata Cao Pi sambil mengapus air matanya.

"aku yakin, ayah mertua akan segera sembuh" hibur Zhen Ji.

Guo Jia yang melihat hal itu merasa tidak enak, dia pun pergi karna tidak ingin mengganggu dua pasangan baru itu, "sebaiknya aku pergi saja, aku tidak ingin jadi obat nyamuk mereka" kata Guo Jia, lalu dia pergi.

Didalam kamar Cao Cao.

"masalahnya aku masih belum siap untuk menjadi Kaisar, menggantikan posisi ayah" kata Cao Pi lesu.

"aku yakin kau pasti bisa Cao Pi, aku percaya itu" kata Zhen Ji.

Cao Pi menatap wajah Zhen Ji, dia melihat wajah ibunya diwajah Zhen Ji, wajah ibunya yang tersenyum, Cao Pi memeluk Zhen Ji dengan erat, Zhen Ji sangat terkejut akan pelukan Cao Pi, dia hanya diam tak dapat berbuat apa apa, wajahnya memerah, yap Author tinggalkan bagian ini karna mengingat ratednya masih semua umur (Author ditendang massa).

* * *

Mi Yan sangat senang akan keberhasilan dia, karna dia dapat menunggangi kudanya, "hahaha, akhirnya aku berhasil menunggangi kuda" kata Mi Yan.

"ya kau sudah berusaha, semangatmu memang patut ditiru" puji Zhang Liao.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Guo Jia berlari menghampiri mereka, "hai Mi Yan, master Zhang Liao" kata Guo Jia sambil berlari menuju mereka berdua.

"hai tuan Guo Jia" kata Zhang Liao.

"hai" kata Mi Yan.

"apa kalian mengetahui kabar tentang Yang Mulia?" tanya Guo Jia.

Mereka berdua menggelengkan kepala.

"apa yang terjadi dengan Yang Mulia?" tanya Mi Yan.

"Yang Mulia jatuh sakit" kata Guo Jia.

"apa? yang benar saja kau Guo Jia" kata Zhang Liao tidak percaya.

"iya, Yang Mulia sekarang sedang beristirahat dikamarnya" kata Guo Jia.

"bolehkah kita menjenguknya?" tanya Mi Yan.

"sebaiknya sore saja kita menjenguknya, karna disana ada tuan muda dan nona Zhen Ji" kata Guo Jia.

"mungkin mereka berdua sedang menjenguk juga, ayolah aku mau menjenguk Yang Mulia" paksa Mi Yan.

"baiklah" kata Guo Jia mengalah.

"master Zhang Liao, kami pergi dulu" kata Mi Yan lalu dia menarik tangan Guo Jia.

"iya" kata Zhang Liao.

* * *

Cao Pi masih memeluk Zhen Ji, "eh, Cao Pi, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu" kata Zhen Ji.

"ah maaf Zhen Ji" kata Cao Pi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"jadi kau kurang yakin kalau kau bisa menjadi Kaisar yang bijaksana?" tanya Zhen Ji.

"ya begitulah, aku masih belum yakin, kalau aku bisa memimpin kerajaan Wei ini" kata Cao Pi mengangkat bahu.

"aku percaya kau pasti bisa" hibur Zhen Ji.

"terima kasih Zhen Ji" kata Cao Pi tersenyum.

Dari arah luar terdengar suara Guo Jia dan Mi Yan, "Mi Yan katanya tadi kau bersemangat?" tanya Guo Jia.

"didalam ada pangeran" kata Mi Yan sambil meletakkan kedua tanganya dibelakang kepala.

"namanya juga seorang anak, pasti menjenguk orang tuanya" kata Guo Jia tersenyum.

Mi Yan diam, setelah itu dia membuka pintu kamar Cao Cao, terlihat disana Cao Pi dan Zhen Ji, "Mi Yan, silahkan masuk" kata Zhen Ji.

"iya" kata Mi Yan.

"dasar anak kecil, sukanya mengganggu suasana romantis" kata Cao Pi sambil memutar bola matanya.

"aku bukan anak kecil!" bantah Mi Yan.

"sudah, sudah, kalian berduakan adik kaka, kenapa tidak akur?" kata Zhen Ji melerai mereka berdua.

"siapa bilang kami berdua adik kaka?" tanya Cao Pi.

"kalian berdua kalau bertengkar itu manis sekali, seperti adik dan kaka" kata Zhen Ji tersenyum.

"aku tidak sudi kalau dia adalah kakaku" kata Mi Yan.

"aku juga" kata Cao Pi.

"bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja" keluh Guo Jia.

"tidak!" kata Cao Pi dan Mi Yan bersamaan.

"manis sekali, kalian berbicaranya bersamaan" kata Zhen Ji.

"tch, aku bukan gula, Zhen Ji" kata Cao Pi sambil membuang muka.

"tapi kamu itu manis sekali" goda Zhen Ji.

"hah, sebaiknya hentikan perdebatan ini, kita berada dikamar Yang Mulia, diakan lagi sakit masa kita ribut disini" keluh Guo Jia.

"kau benar Guo Jia" kata Cao Pi.

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat, kemudian Cao Pi berdiri dan berjalan menuju Mi Yan, "bagaimana, apa kau sudah berhasil menunggangi kuda?" tanya Cao Pi.

"heh, sudahku bilangkan, tidak ada yang mustahil didunia ini bila terus berusaha apapun yang mustahil pasti dapat diraih" kata Mi Yan dengan mantap.

"aku akui semangatmu memang luar biasa" kata Cao Pi.

"aku bukanlah kau" kata Mi Yan.

"maksudmu?" tanya Cao Pi penasaran.

"maksudku, kau hanya bisa mengeluh untuk bisa menjadi seorang Kaisar yang bijaksana, tapi kau belum bisa memimpin perang dengan baik, jangankan memimpin perang, membantu Yang Mulia mengurus ekonomi pun kau masih belum mampu" kata Mi Yan.

Cao Pi terdiam, ada benarnya yang dikatakan Mi Yan itu, "apa ini maksud dari perkataan ibu?" batin Cao Pi, lalu dia menatap Mi Yan.

"eh, ada apa?" tanya Mi Yan yang tidak enak ditatap seperti itu.

"tidak ada apa apa" kata Cao Pi, lalu dia pergi.

Cao Pi kembali kekamarnya, setelah itu dia tidur tiduran di atas tempat tidur, "apa maksud dari perkataan ibu, adalah yang barusan diucapkan Mi Yan?" pikir Cao Pi.

"_Cao Pi harus rajin belajar, supaya bisa menjadi Kaisar yang kuat dan bijaksana"_

Kata kata itu terlintas dipikiran Cao Pi, perkataan yang diucapkan ibunya sewaktu dia masih kecil, "apa mungkin maksud ibu adalah aku harus belajar secara praktek bukan hanya teori saja, selain itu arti dari kuat adalah aku harus sabar dalam segala hal dan tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan terburu buru, dan bijaksana maksudnya aku harus membantu rakyat kecil yang tak berdaya, apa itu maksud dari perkataan ibu?" pikir Cao Pi. Dia menutup matanya, terbayang wajah ibunya yang tersenyum dihadapannya, "ibu..." kata Cao Pi.

**Tok, tok, tok.**

Cao Pi terbangun mendengar suara ketukan pintu itu, "silahkan masuk" kata Cao Pi.

Orang yang mengetuk pintu yang merupakan Guo Jia, masuk kedalam kamar Cao Pi, "tuan muda baik baik saja?" tanya Guo Jia khawatir.

"aku baik baik saja, aku hanya memikirkan perkataan ibuku" kata Cao Pi.

"maksud anda perkataan nona Bian Shi?" tanya Guo Jia.

"iya, Guo Jia menurutmu apa aku ini sudah Bijaksana?" tanya Cao Pi.

"menurut saya anda sudah bijaksana, tapi penilaian ini lebih tepatnya rakyat yang menentukan" kata Guo Jia.

"begitu ya, aku masih belum belajar banyak hal, aku iri denganmu, kau seorang strategi termuda di Wei" kata Cao Pi.

"anda tidak perlu iri, saya masih harus banyak belajar agar bisa menjadi strategi yang baik" kata Guo Jia merendahkan diri.

"tapi kau dikagumi oleh ayahku" kata Cao Pi.

"kehebatan seseorang tidak dinilai dari seberapa banyak pujian yang diberikan padanya, tapi kehebatan seseorang dinilai dari seberapa banyak dia bisa berguna untuk orang lain" kata Guo Jia.

"kau benar" kata Cao Pi.

"iya, itulah gunanya teman, selalu membantu disaat teman lain kesulitan" kata Guo Jia.

"iya, terima kasih teman" kata Cao Pi tersenyum.

Guo Jia juga ikut tersenyum, dia tersenyum karna melihat teman lamanya itu bahagia.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai malam, Mi Yan memandangi matahari tenggelam dipinggir sungai, "orang tua..." kata Mi Yan, lalu dia memeluk dirinya sendiri, "ternyata aku adalah anak yang beruntung, apa jadinya bila aku tidak ditemukan oleh tuan Guo Jia?" kata Mi Yan sambil memeluk tubuhnya, dia menatap bayangan dirinya diair, tak terasa air matanya menetes dialiran sungai yang jernih itu, wajah kakaknya terlintas dihadapannya, "kaka, apa kaka baik baik saja?" tanya Mi Yan sambil menatap bayangan dirinya diair, Mi Yan mulai meneteskan air matanya, "ternyata selama ini aku selalu sendirian" kata Mi Yan sambil menangis.

* * *

Cao Pi berjalan jalan, saat menjelang malam biasanya di berjalan menyusuri sungai, "ternyata matahari terbenam memang indah bila dipandang dari sini" kata Cao Pi, tiba tiba langkah kakinya terhenti, karna dia melihat seseorang duduk dipinggiran sungai, dia memperhatikan orang itu, "Mi Yan..." kata Cao Pi, dia menghampiri Mi Yan dan menepuk bahunya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Cao Pi.

Mi Yan terkejut, dia membalikkan tubuhnya, "pangeran Cao Pi?!" kata Mi Yan terkejut.

"kau menangis ya?" tanya Cao Pi, dia melihat air mata Mi Yan yang membasahi wajahnya.

"itu wajarkan, manusia itu bisa menangis" kata Mi Yan sambil menghapus air matanya.

Cao Pi duduk disebelah Mi Yan, "sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Cao Pi lagi.

"aku hanya melihat matahari terbenam" kata Mi Yan.

"lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Cao Pi lagi.

Mi Yan terdiam.

"sebenarnya kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Cao Pi.

"aku hanya mengingat kakaku" kata Mi Yan.

"hanya mengingat kakamu saja, sebaiknya tidak perlu menangis" kata Cao Pi.

Mi Yan yang mendengar perkataan Cao Pi tadi merasa tidak menerima, dia pun memukul wajah Cao Pi (*kejam*), "dengar ya, kau yang tidak tau perasaan kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi tidak akan pernah merasakan kesedihan yang aku alami!" teriak Mi Yan, sambil siap memasang tinjuannya kearah wajah Cao Pi.

"kau memang cengeng" kata Cao Pi.

Mi Yan kembali memukul wajah Cao Pi, "dasar tidak punya perasaan! Jika kau kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi kau pasti menangis, apa kau tidak pernah merasakan hal itu!" teriak Mi Yan, sambil menarik kerah baju Cao Pi.

"aku juga kehilangan seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi, tapi walaupun kau menangis sekencang kencangnya mereka tidak akan kembali" kata Cao Pi.

Mi Yan memeluk Cao Pi, "hiks, hiks, hiks, kau tidak akan pernah tau betapa sedihnya bila kau hidup sendirian" kata Mi Yan sambil menangis dipelukan Cao Pi (Author cemburu #plak#).

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"aku sudah tidak punya keluarga" kata Mi Yan yang masih menangis dipelukan Cao Pi.

Cao Pi terdiam, ternyata kehidupan Mi Yan lebih menyedihkan dari pada dia, Cao Pi membalas pelukan Mi Yan, "maaf aku tidak tau kalau kau kesepian" kata Cao Pi pelan.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Uwaaaaaa aku cemburu sekali, Mi Yan kita tukaran peran!

Mi Yan:"baik, aku terima, kau menggantikan posisiku"

Author:"iya"

Cao Pi:"Mi Yan lebih enak dipeluk, ups keceplosan"(tutup mulut)

Author:"kebongkar! Kau suka sama Mi Yan"

Cao Pi:"tidak!"

Mi Yan:"hah, aku lebih suka dipelukan Xiahou Dun"

Cao Pi:"seleramu payah"

Mi Yan:(kejar Cao Pi sampai kedalam istana Xu Chang)

Author:"mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter"

"_kehebatan seseorang tidak dinilai dari seberapa banyak pujian yang diberikan kepadanya, tapi kehebatan seseorang dinilai dari seberapa banyak dia bisa berguna untuk orang lain"_

By: Guo Jia

**Next chapter: kita adalah keluarga.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, akhirnya saya ada waktu juga buat nulis, hah saya benar benar ngebut dan sekarang saya harus membuat tabungan ni cerita, saya akan UAN dibulan Mei nanti, dan dihabiskan dengan belajar, belajar, belajar (curhat mode on), oke lupakan tulisan diatas, makasih yang sudah mereview.

-**Lee Xia-**

Mi Yan:"apa kau ingin melaporkannya kepada master Xiahou Dun?"

Cao Pi:"bagus, laporkan saja"

Mi Yan:"jangan!"

Oke thanks to review.

-**scarlet and blossoms-**

Author:"ayolah Guo Jia berubah jadi anak anak lagi"

Guo Jia:"ga mungkinkan"

Author:"Xujie akan nangis, aku mampir dicerita kalian berdua, kau tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Xujie, jadi berubahlah jadi anak anak"

Guo Jia:"ga mungkin aku bisa jadi anak anak lagi"

Author:"udah sana"(dorong Guo Jia)

Guo Jia:(jatuh, peluk Mei Xujie)

Oke thanks to review.

-**Hikari Kengo-**

Yap moment itu Author sensor (dibunuh)

Benar sumber gula Zhen Ji adalah Mi Yan dan Cao Pi, karna kalau mereka berkelahi itu manis sekali

PiYan:"kami berdua bukan gula!"

Zhen Ji:"manis sekali"

Mi Yan:"yaaah aku tidak begitu tau seberapa menyedihkan kehidupan dia"

Oke thanks to review.

* * *

**Royal Kingdoms: The Justice**

By:Aiko Ishikawa

Rated:K+

Genre:adventure,humor

-all character belong to Koei, Mi Yan itu OC saya-

Warning: seperti biasa ceritnya gaje amat, kemungkinan OOC, cerita lari dari sejarah (?), dan hal hal yang tidak akan pernah ditemukan disejarah aslinya, cerita hanya sebuah fiksi dari sang Author.

**Summary: **semua orang saling menaklukan satu sama lain, saling membunuh, apakah didunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi keadilan, apakah semuanya sudah mengikuti hukum rimba '_siapa yang kuat dia yang menang_', apakah keadilan sudah lenyap didunia ini?

* * *

**Chapter: 16**

**- kita adalah keluarga -**

Dipinggir sungai, masih terlihat Mi Yan yang masih menangis dipelukan Cao Pi (Author cemburu dengan meteran 95%).

Cao Pi hanya diam, dengan perlahan dia mengelus rambut Mi Yan, dia hanya mengelus rambut Mi Yan tanpa bisa berbicara apa apa. Mi Yan yang masih menangis, terus saja menangis dipelukan Cao Pi, setelah itu dia tersadar kalau dia memeluk Cao Pi, dengan sigap dia menendang Cao Pi (*adegan romatis cuman sebentar*).

"menjauh! Aku tidak mau dipeluk oleh orang mesum sepertimu!" kata Mi Yan sambil menendang *sensor* (?)

Cao Pi yang terkena tendangan Mi Yan tepat di *sensor* dan dia hanya bisa guling guling ditanah.

"brengsek kau Mi Yan, kenapa kau tepat menendang disitu!" kata Cao Pi yang masih kesakitan.

"tepat disitu maksudnya?" tanya Mi Yan bingung.

"tch, kukira ini bisa lebih romatis ternyata tidak, parahnya kau menendang bagian itu!" kata Cao Pi marah marah.

"maksudnya apa sih 'itu'?" tanya Mi Yan bingung.

"kau menendang punyaku! Sakitnya sungguh luar biasa" kata Cao Pi yang masih kesakitan ditambah kemarahannya yang sudah memuncak.

Mi Yan terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan Cao Pi, setelah itu dia panik, "aku menendangnya, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, habisnya kau memelukku" kata Mi Yan salah tingkah.

"kau ini, untung tidak kuat, lagipula yang duluan memelukku itu kamu!" kata Cao Pi.

"maafkan aku" kata Mi Yan membungkuk.

"aku maafkan kau, untung saja kau cantik, ups keceplosan" kata Cao Pi sambil menutup mulutnya.

"apa?" tanya Mi Yan yang tidak mendengar perkataan Cao Pi.

"untung kau partnerku" kata Cao Pi menutupi kesalahannya yang tidak disengaja tapi disengajakan oleh Author (Author ditebas Cao Pi).

"begitu ya" kata Mi Yan.

"tadi kau kenapa menangis? Lagipula kakamu masih hidupkan?" tanya Cao Pi, yang membuat suasana menjadi serius.

"kakaku ditangkap prajurit Lu Bu, aku tidak tau kalau dia masih hidup atau tidak" kata Mi Yan.

"aku dengar Lu Bu masih hidup, waktu perang di Xia Pi, dia melarikan diri" kata Cao Pi.

"jadi dia masih hidup?" tanya Mi Yan tak percaya.

"iya, oh iya, apa kau tinggal hanya dengan kakamu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya, aku sudah dirawat oleh kaka sejak kecil, orang tuaku meninggal waktu usiaku dua tahun" kata Mi Yan merunduk.

"kau sejak kecil sudah tidak punya kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya, aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat wajah ayah dan ibuku, dan sekarang aku sudah tidak punya siapa siapa lagi" kata Mi Yan.

Cao Pi terdiam, dia menatap Mi Yan dengan persaan kasihan, tenyata masih ada yang lebih menderita dari pada dia, Cao Pi hanya kehilangan ibunya, sedangkan Mi Yan dia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya.

"tapi kau sudah menjadi anak angkatnya paman Dun kan?" tanya Cao Pi.

"iya, aku tidak begitu tau kasih sayang orang tua, mungkin kasih sayang master Xiahou Dun seperti kasih sayang orang tuaku, dia bagaikan ayah, ibu, dan kakaku" kata Mi Yan.

"paman Dun memang orang yang baik" kata Cao Pi.

"aku sampai lupa, aku harus merawat master Xiahou Dun, aku pulang dulu pangeran" kata Mi Yan sambil berlari meninggalkan Cao Pi.

Cao Pi hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Mi Yan berlari menuju rumahnya, yaitu rumah Xiahou Dun, dia terus mempercepat larinya, "aku harus cepat" kata Mi Yan sambil terus berlari, sesampainya dirumah Xiahou Dun, dia langsung berlari menuju kamar Xiahou Dun, didalam kamar Xiahou Dun, terlihat Xiahou Dun sedang membaca buku dengan tenang.

"master Xiahou Dun" kata Mi Yan sambil berlari menuju Xiahou Dun dan memeluknya.

"eh, Mi Yan, bi, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu" kata Xiahou Dun yang tercekik karna pelukan Mi Yan.

Mi Yan tidak melepaskan pelukannya, justru dia makin kuat memeluk Xiahou Dun.

"Mi, Mi Yan, tolong lepaskan" kata Xiahou Dun.

Mi Yan melepaskan pelukannya, "ma, maaf" kata Mi Yan.

"kenapa kau langsung memelukku?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"karna master ayahku" kata Mi Yan.

Xiahou Dun terkejut, lalu dia tersenyum, "kau ini, tidak perlu sampai memelukku sekuat itu juga" kata Xiahou Dun sambil mengelus rambut Mi Yan.

"apa tidak boleh Mi Yan memeluk master Xiahou Dun?" tanya Mi Yan.

"tentu saja boleh" kata Xiahou Dun.

Mi Yan memeluk Xiahou Dun dengan erat, Xiahou Dun hanya tersenyum.

"hiks, hiks, hiks," tiba tiba Mi Yan menangis, hal itu membuat Xiahou Dun terkejut, lalu dia merangkul Mi Yan dan bertanya, "kau kenapa Mi Yan?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"selama ini aku sendirian, tidak ada keluarga yang menemaniku" kata Mi Yan.

"aku ada disini, kau tidak sendirian" hibur Xiahou Dun.

Mi Yan menatap Xiahou Dun, "tapi..." kata Mi Yan yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mi Yan, semua orang di Wei ini adalah keluarga, tidak ada perbedaan, jadi kita semua adalah keluarga" kata Xiahou Dun.

"keluarga?" tanya Mi Yan.

"iya, kita semua adalah keluarga" kata Xiahou Dun.

Mi Yan terdiam, lalu dia memeluk Xiahou Dun, "terima kasih ayah..." kata Mi Yan sambil memeluk Xiahou Dun.

Xiahou Dun hanya tersenyum medengar perkataan Mi Yan dan membalas pelukan Mi Yan.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Uwaaaaa Mi Yan kau dipeluk oleh chara favoritku

Mi Yan: -_-

Ya sudah mohon reviewnya ya, see you next chapter.

**Next chapter: New Friend.**


End file.
